Runaway Hilary!
by kaihil lover
Summary: Hilary misunderstands somethings the bladebreakers were talking about and is extremely hurt by what she heard and has now mysteriously disappeared,the guys go look for her and it turns into a cat and mouse chase around the world. KaiHil Romance/Humor/Adventure
1. How Could You Just Leave!

Yeah the beginning of my first multi-chaptered fic. Of course it's going to be a kaihil no reason for it not to be. This is going to be Romance/ Humor/ Adventure Fic though it seems a bit angsty here but don't worry the angstyness ends in this chapter. Please people review, the more you'll review the faster I'll update. Though no promises since my exams are around the corner and I have a 3 days MUN conference next week, 12 hrs. each day thanx to which I'll be missing a day of school, though not said about that but I'll have to take the work from my friends later besides the conference is going to probably be a disaster since my preparation in horrible. So many UN organizations, so many treaties and resolutions and my wonderful country about which no info is available online and so little time. Now enough with my pointless ramblings.

On with the fic.

* * *

**Runaway Hilary!**

**How Could You Just Leave!**

**Normal Pov:**

"What do you mean that she is gone?" came the glass shattering, earth cracking yell of Kai Hiwatari, Captain of the world famous bladebreakers.

"Kai, control yourself!" said Ray Kon placing a hand on the shoulder of his extremely infuriated and enraged captain only to be slapped way.

"Kai, my boy, calm yourself, I have no idea why she left or where she left for, I just found this note in my office on my desk, boy you have to calm down, we'll find her I'll notify all of the BBA. You for now have to focus on tonight's tournament, if you boys loose such a minor tournament which is majorly for rookies it will be horrible for your reputation you boys are the honorary guest you have to win. We'll focus on finding her after the tournament."

"Mr. Dickenson, do you actually believe that the tournament and our reputation is more important than finding her, we don't even have an idea why she left, what we actually did to make her leave!" said Kai in an extremely venomous voice.

"He's right, Mr. Dickenson, we don't even know for where she left, she might get into trouble travelling alone." said max lacking his usual cheery tone.

"Wait, didn't your secretary see her entering your office, didn't you ask her that when she came was she upset or worried?" said an extremely concerned Kenny who was now starting to turn on Dizzy and was fidgeting continuously in his chair.

"I did, she said that she didn't see Hilary entering nor did she see anyone enter my office, I hope that she is alright but what compelled her to leave." said Mr. Dickenson, mournfully.

"Where's the letter you found in your office, Sir?" Ray asked consumed in thoughts.

"Here!" the old man said handing the letter to the golden eyed neko-jin.

"'_Dear boys,_

_You must have had started wondering where I was by now well, I'm going really far away some where you can't ever find me. I know when I'm not wanted, I have always known that I was more of a hindrance to you guys than a help, a groupie, heck I've heard everyone say that, but I had never minded. But listening to you boys say it yourself was too much. Please don't try to search for me to bring me back. Because I know that the only reason you will do that is to overcome your guilt but you boys shouldn't be guilty I was the one who forced myself into the team, you never asked me to join. I don't want your pity. Don't worry I'm not mad at you guys, heck this was my fault but I was and still am really hurt by what you think of me and will never forgive you for what you said, after everything we been through especially you, Kai. But like I said, I had forced myself into the team so it was bound to happen that someday you'd express your real feelings but I had been a fool and believed that you actually cared. I'm sorry for always bossing you around and for the trouble I've caused by disappearing, inform my parents of this I don't want to do it myself tell them I'm fine and I'll contact them after sometime but for now I want to be alone, they shouldn't worry and not come back to Japan nor be mad at you guys. Remember I'll always love you but I will never forgive you. Always stay happy because somewhere in a little corner of the world someone (AN: For all you dim bulbs out there that someone's Hilary.) is really happy because you guys are happy!"_

_Love,  
Hilary Tatibana.' _That's it, guys!"read Ray Kon tears brimming at the edge of his eyes, threatening to escape.

"How could she think that we said anything like that, we all loved her and she's just as important as anyone on the team, how could she just leave, what did we actually say and when!" said Max feeling ashamed at himself.

"I don't know Max!" said Ray just as guiltily.

Daichi who was glaring at Tyson finally spoke up, "Tyson, what did you do, this must have been your fault you're the one who was always picking on her and telling her that she isn't a part of the team, didn't you think you might push her over the edge one day. I swear, Tyson, she's like my older sister and if something happens to her I'll never forgive you."

Everyone looked surprised, at the younger boy, never knowing that he thought so much of the girl whom he was always teasing and calling grandma nor did they know that he could be so mature.

"I swear I didn't do anything guys, I'm just as confused as you are? I won't forgive myself either if something happens to her. Listen Kai, don't worry we'll find her." said an equally worried and baffled Tyson but to get no respond from his cold hearted captain.

"I'm leaving!" Kai suddenly announced glaring at particularly nothing.

"What! But what about the tournament? You can't just leave young man; you have a duty to your team."

"He's right Kai; the tournament will be over in 8 hours we can leave after that."

"Finding her and making her come back is more important than the tournament besides the rest of the team will still be participating. This is my fault, she specifically mentioned my name, I did something to hurt her and I'll be damned if I don't try to fix it and let something happen to her. This time it's not Tyson who has messed up it's me. If you guys actually care about her the tournament and the team reputation wouldn't matter to you because I don't know what you think but to me the Bladebreakers wouldn't be the Bladebreakers without her so what's the point of participating. As for my duty to the team, I first have a duty to my heart. (AN: Man that was cheesy. I really wanted Kai to say something totally corny and yes I did get that from '_Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World.', _John Rolfe tells Pocahontas he's coming back with her on the ship and tells her he has a duty to his heart when she asks him about his duty to the king. (Sighs)That was so sweet.)

With that Kai turned and left for the door, leaving everyone's mouths gaping. They were all really shocked by his little speech, everyone except Ray, Kenny and Dizzi who had been turned on by Kenny two seconds after Kai's little speech began. Ray and Kenny were kind of smirking as they both new that their captain was more than infatuated with their bubbly, short tempered team coach. (AN:Who knew Kenny could smirk.) But the rest though shocked but were still clueless to the fact that the ice king actually liked the girl.

Dizzi whistled only loud enough of for Kenny to hear and said, again loud enough for him to hear, "Mr. Sourpuss is, really in love. This will so make the front page the paparazzi will pay me gold for a tape of this little speech. Kai and Hilary sitting in a tree k-i-s-….."

But Kenny shut her up by saying, "Shhhhhhhhhhh, don't be mean and think about someone other than yourself for once Dizzy beside what do you intend on doing with so much money you're a laptop and other than that if he hears you he'll tear us both limb from limb wait in your case from wire to wire."

"Fine but you can't deny that it's true!"

Kenny didn't say anything.

"I knew it!" Dizzi whispered-yelled.

As Kai ran for the door, Tyson ran up to him and grabbed his arm and said, "Kai ,you can't leave!"

"Did I ask for your opinion, Granger?" he replied disdainfully.

"Hilary, wouldn't want you to miss the tournament beside she'll probably be watching the tournament on TV, if she sees you missing she'll realize that you're coming, we'll leave just as soon as the tournaments over, I promise."

Kai stopped. "Fine, but I leave the second after the tournament is over!"

"We all will!" Max added, "Kai, you're not the only one who's worried about her we're too and we still have to explain this to her parents."

"No need, we'll get her back before they even come back to visit Japan, I promise." Kai said.

"But…." said Mr. Dickenson, only to be cut off by Kai.

"I said, we'll get her back, end of discussion!" with that he left the room leaving everyone staring at his retreating back.

"He's got it baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" said Dizzi loud enough for everyone to hear, as soon as Kai was out of listening reach.

"Yup, he definitely does!" said Ray shaking his head.

Fin

* * *

That's it people the end of the 1st chappy of my fist multi-chaptered fic. Tell me what you think about it. I totally appreciate constructive criticism but no bashing the pairing and no flames, they'll be drenched by the rain which keeps raining in my city, which I hope will cancel my conference, though i seriously doubt it. Many thanx to those who reviewed (treckasasuke, natalya99, JST the Power of Three and maddysuitelife) and those who read my fic 'The tour!', you guys are amazing. Don't forget to review this one too. Please (with those shiny puppy dog eyes) Review! Now I will end here because I need to research the crash of wall street. Curse the day I got selected for this stupid MUN conference, I hate politics :-P. Ttyl.

PS. For all the Mariah and White Tiger X fans, there's gonna be a lot of them in the next chappy.

R and R.


	2. Drenched Kitty!

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, I know I said I'd update sooner heck I'd thought that update the night MUN got over but I found out that the day I was absent the teacher gave a test and I hadn't even read the chapter so I had to prepare for that, then went to school, the teacher didn't even take the test, realize friends are horrible because 3 of my friends pulled a really horrible prank on me and my parents even got involved and I even got sick of tension because I didn't know what was happening was a joke, my parents got so worried. I learnt a lesson that friends are worthless though not all some are great like my few friend who helped through the 5 day mess, I love you guys and the head of my committee at MUN. I was in committee 4 and the girl from our school who was committee 4's head from our school, she really helped me a lot and I really enjoyed though got really tired since I used to get up at 6 in the morning and used to get home at 10 at night. She was really great all through the practice sessions she had been saying I'll be your worst opponent but she helped a lot whenever I gave a speech and had to answer points of information she's always raised her plakar (sp? The thing which has the country name on it?) and ask me a really easy question, I'm glad she became the best delegate, she was awesome, there was one guy part of the head table he actually saluted her and the when after the conference 4 of us were having fries and coffee the president and secretary general came up to our table, the sec general told her that she was awesome and the president he congratulated her. The four of us used to go in my car me, my friend who helped me and two others who were in committee 1, all 3 days I picked the m up and dropped them. We really enjoyed a lot. on the last day my dad picked us up and we all fell asleep, one of my friend was asleep in my lap (thank God she didn't drool! lol) another, my friend who helped me on her back and me and the 4th friend were leaning against the car door. After the _joke_ mess got cleared, I had a lot of tests and got busy and a lot of competitions then exams. Physics went horrible. I found out I got the highest in Chemistry from a friends whose a freshmen she was doing the totaling for the chem teacher, wohoooo! I slept for maximum 2 and a half hours and minimum half an hour during exams. That's the reason for the late update. Now the exams are over and I'm free and on spring break, so here's the next update. Sorry for the OOCness if any, any sappiness, bad grammar or spelling. Now enough with my ramblings.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or I wouldn't be worrying about my exams and result. =P

Now without further delay, on with the fic.

Now you people shall read and I shall go and eat ice cream! =D

* * *

**Runaway Hilary!**

**Drenched Kitty!**

**Normal Pov (In China, the home of the White Tiger X team):**

It had been raining for days dark clouds covered the sky as far as the eye could see. The booming sound of thunder could be heard all throughout the White Tiger Hills. Lightning kept striking and the skies fury could easily be felt. There was no electricity, since all the electric poles and wires had been damaged by the intense and violent storm, thus there being no means of illumination for the dark night. A young girl, probably in her teens could be seen getting out of a cab, asking the driver if he could please drive her any further only to be refused by him and to be told that she could she reach her destination by a 20 minute walk.

The girl walked in the cold freezing down pour towards the house of the White Tiger team. She felt sad, she felt alone and most importantly she felt scared, lightning and thunder had never been something she was very fond of and walking alone on the streets with no one in sight wasn't helping her feel any better. She was also thinking about her team, her X team to be more appropriate. She felt tears trickling down her face and mixing with the rain water but she told herself that she had to forget about them and she'd have to start life without them but everything seemed to remind her of them especially of him.

At last she saw the house of her old friends and she felt some relief, she sprinted towards the door as if it was her last life line. She knocked a couple of times but no one answered the door, she could only hear some muffled murmuring. At last not having the strength to stand anymore after running for 20 minutes in the stormy night just after going through a 2 and a half hour plain trip and a two hour cab ride from the airport to the White Tiger Village, she knocked one last time, then fed up, she took a pin out of her completely drenched and tangled hair and started picking the lock. She was thankful to the fact that Ian had pestered her into learning how to pick locks with pins as it was according to him an essential skill which everyone should be aware of and now she was beginning to agree with him. If she didn't know how to crack open the lock she might have had to stand here all night and she made a mental note to thank the twerpy Blitzkrieg boy. She entered the room only to be greeted by 4 extremely earsplitting shrieks.

* * *

**Mariah's Pov:**

OK, its official I don't know who's more harebrained , Kevin for suggesting we tell ghost stories on a stormy night like this or Lee, Gary and I for agreeing with him.

The green haired idiot was holding a torch in front of his face and telling something about a little girl who was alone in the house with no one else and there was no electricity. He crept close to me and said, "Mariah, imagine, imagine you are that girl. Imagine, that you're hearing strange noises outside the door, imagine someone is calling your name…"

"Cut it out, Kevin, this is so not funny!" I said to him.

"This might not be funny but that definitely is!" He said pointing to Gary who was cowering in a corner and shaking repeatedly, murmuring, "This is not real, this is not real."

Mariah shook her head, "You're an idiot, Kevin."

"Forget about him, now back to the story, the girl was all alone, no one to hear her screams, then, she suddenly heard someone knock on the do….."

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"That was rude, Mariah, I'm telling the story, I'm the one who's supposed to make the sounds, not you, stop with the knocking!" He said majorly pissed. But I wasn't the one who had knocked heck I was about to ask him to stop, cause he was freaking me out, so I told him.

"Kevin, I thought you were the one who knocked I swear, I didn't!"

"Wait, you're kidding, you didn't, was it you, Lee" He asked, pointing towards my majorly annoyed brother, who was really not into this whole story telling idea.

"No, Kevin, I don't do stupid stuff like that, that's yours, Mariah's and Gary's category," Lee said, calmly.

"Hey, I'm offended."

He gave me a 'I don't care look', which reminded me of Kai and got me thinking of the bladebreakers wondering what they were up to not knowing I'd soon find out.

"Wait, if it wasn't me, it wasn't you two," he said, pointing at the two of us. "And it surely wasn't him," he continued, "Then, who….."

"A ghost!" Yelled Gary, and began to hug Lee, who was trying to get him of him.

"Get off me, you idiot, there are no such things as ghosts, they don't exist. Now get off of me!"

"Open the door!" Came a ghostly, anguished voice as if the ghost who was speaking had been tortured for an eternity.

Then, I yelled, actually we all yelled, it might have been a ghost when bitbeasts can exist, why couldn't ghosts exist, I blamed this on Kevin.

"Guys, let's just relax, I'm sure it's just the wind!" Lee was trying to be reassuring and damn was he being annoying.

"Wind doesn't say coherent words." I argued.

He glared at me.

Then there was another 'Open the God damned door!' sound and this time even Lee's face seemed a bit apprehensive.

"We're all gonna die!" Gary yelled, hugging his feet and shaking back and forth.

"It's probably a robber and can you guys please keep it down so he doesn't hear us!"

"And that's so much better than a ghost and why 'he' it could be a girl robber." I whisper-yelled, right in his face.

"Well at least if it's a thief, he won't try to kill us." Kevin butted in.

"Fine, so _she _doesn't hear us, happy, now shut up, so we can actually hear what's going on outside!"

"You know, how are you so sure that the ghost will want to kill us, he might be a friendly ghost." Gary said, moving close to Kevin and almost crushing him against the wall.

Lee glared at him and Kevin and I told him to shut up concurrently.

"Ok, whomever, it is as soon as he enters, don't yell, just stay calm!"

"Easier said than done, dear brother!" I muttered

Unfortunately he heard me, "Is it necessary to judge everything I say?"

"What'd be the fun if I didn't?"

"Shut up, kiddo"

I stuck my tongue out at him. I was wishing that Tao was here but then I thought he'd only be confusing us with his Oh so wise sayings.

Then there was this weird noise as if someone was picking the lock and I could see from the dim light of the flashlight that Gary had almost flattened Kevin against the wall, then we all heard the sound of the door being opened and a faint 'Finally' being uttered and then we yelled, all of us, even the Oh so calm and com Lee, we yelled at the top of our lungs, thank God we don't have any glass show pieces, they would have probably shattered to bits and it's a surprise we didn't give some of the elder villagers a heart attack. The only thing for the next 20 seconds, all over the village was, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**Hilary's Pov:**

As soon as I entered the house thanking the heavens and Ian for teaching me how to pick locks, I was welcomed with four petrified screams, that made my hair stand on the end and here I was expecting a warm welcome.

It was so dark, I could hardly see anything and when the screaming stopped, I heard someone whom I could guess had to be Gary say "I'll protect you guys!" followed by a series of whats, which probably came from Lee and Mariah and a "Go big guy, show that robber what you got, show him, sorry her what you're made of!", that had probably been said by Kevin. They thought I was a robber, what the hell; I'm just an innocent runaway girl. Then it suddenly dawned upon me, if Gary was intending on protecting the other from the so called robber, which he'd probably think of me as since it was dark as a dungeon (AN: I finally know the difference between a metaphor, a simile and an analogy. =D) in here, what did he intend on doing to the 'robber' to protect the others from him or her. As that thought entered my mind, I knew I was in trouble and before I could think of anything to protect myself, I hear Gary yell, "I'll stop you ghost robber!" Ghost, what the hell, I'm not a ghost, I know I'm kind of pale, Daichi never lets me forget it when he mentions that I'm as pale and wrinkly like a an old grandma, though I'm aware that I'm not wrinkly. Even if I wasn't pale anyone would look pale after walking as much as I had done and in the cold wet rain, I'll definitely get a cold tomorrow. And as all of this was running through my head, Gary tackled me to the ground and was yelling, "I got you ghost robber!"

"Gary, I'm not a….."

"So, you are a ghost!"

"I'm not a ghost, God damn it, get off of….."

"How do you know my name, you're a ghost from the underworld bent on taking revenge from the living, who sent you was it Hades, or the furies, oops sorry kindly ones, tell me?"

"Gary, you've got to get over your Greek mythology obsession, it's clouding your mind!"

"See, you know about my obsession, that's how I know you're a ghost, wait did you come all the way from the underworld to tell me I should stop my obsession?" His spit hit my face and I was ready to kill. All this time he others were standing there still like statues (Yeah, another simile! =P) not doing anything but, I could hear muffled laughter so I understood that they had realized it was me but were not saying anything.

I was ready to massacre him about now but I gained cogent thought, "Gary, I'm not from the underworld!" I said through clenched teeth, reminding myself of what I had learnt at the anger management classes, I had forced myself to sit due to Tyson signing me up without my knowledge, I showed him some anger management that night when he told me over dinner that I had to attend these classes for 2 hours from the next day for a month and he had paid 500$ for the entry fees, I would have never attended if he had paid with his own money but he had asked my parents to send a check, the deceptive little moron, My face was frozen when he told me, It must've been priceless to watch, I swear I heard even Kai stifle his laughter. I missed them so much but I had to forget about them but Kai looked so cute when he was trying to suppress his laughter. What had I just thought, Kai and cute shall not be used in the same sentence, he's just a friend, obviously a much closer friend then the others since I get along with him much better and we used to talk a lot usually at weird timings like late at night or early in the morning since we were both the first to get up, so when everyone was asleep and maybe that's why I was more hurt by him than the others but I had to stop myself from dwelling on the past that part of my life was over. But one thing I had to make clear to myself Kai was just a friend and friends don't find friends cute or handsome or hot wait where the handsome and hot come from. As my mental debate was going on I continued, "Hades didn't send me nor did the furies…."

"Kindly Ones" Gary intervened.

"Whatever, no one sent me, I came on my own, I'm not a ghost, I'm not a thief, Gary, God damn it, It's me Hilary, Now get off of me, you're suffocating me!"

"Hilary? Hilary from the Bladebreakers?"

"Yeah, Gary, it's me Hilary, Hilary from the Bladebreakers…." I told him as he got off of me and added though he couldn't probably hear me "Though not anymore, I'm not!"

He picked me up and gave me a huge bear hug and while he was swinging me around and nearly crushing my ribs he said, "Hilary, It's so good to see you, I missed you, so much and I'm so glad you're not a ghost and ooh, the others will be so glad to see you, We missed you so much and did the guys come, huh, huh, huh, did they, did they?"

"I' m really glad to see you to, Gary," I said, while being crushed to nothingness by his bear hug. "No the others didn't come it's just me, now can you please let go of me, I'm starting to lose consciousness."

"Oops, sorry, Hilary, here you go, geez you were all wet!" And he set me on the ground and I straightened my oh so wrinkled and wet clothes.

Now look at the oh so cruel irony the moment he set my down the lights came on again.

"Hilary!" I heard the rest of the guys and Mariah yell and they gathered around me. By this time I was so tired that I swayed on my feet and decided and decided it being best to sit unless I wanted one of the guys to carry me to bed so I sat down on the floor on the puddle that had been created from my dripping hair and clothes.

"Wooh, are you alright, Hilary!" I heard Kevin ask.

"Did the guys come?" Mariah asked, probably hoping that she's get to see Ray.

"You have a fever!" Lee said, placing a hand on my forehead.

"Yeah Kevin as great as ever," I said, in a sarcastic tone. "Nope it's just me and Lee how can I have a fever when I don't even have a cold, I'm just tired, that's it!"

As soon as I had said that, I let out a huge sneeze and realized that someone up there really hates me.

"You were saying!" Lee said, crossing his arms.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Do you see how annoying he gets, he is such a know it all and I have to deal with him every day?" Mariah said, perceptibly frustrated.

I chuckled at that.

"Trust me most guys are like that?"

"Right, I forgot you had to deal with Tyson and Daichi everyday they are two and ten times as bad as Lee, Kevin and Gary combined!"

At that my face visibly dropped, which was recognized by all the White Tigers.

"What's wrong, Hils?" Mariah asked.

"Sigh! It's a long story!"

"Well you're here and I'm guessing not going anywhere for a while, so you've got time and we obviously have time with that storm brewing out there thus having nothing to do and even if we did you know we'd cancel for you, so what's wrong!" She said in her happy go lucky manner but I knew she could me scary as the grim reaper or as Gary would say the Fates when she wanted to be.

"Yeah, Hils, what's up, you're here at our house, across the ocean, without informing us, not that we mind your coming, the guys didn't mention anything when we talked to them yesterday, so I'm guessing something big is up and why do I think the guys don't know about you being here, well Hilary?" Lee said in a matter of fact manner.

I looked over at Mariah, "You were right, he is annoying!"

"See, I told you, but on a serious note, something's up, Hils, what's wrong?"

"Fine, you guys want to know the truth?"

They all nodded in unison.

"I've run away from home, from the Bladebreakers!"

_**Fin**_

* * *

Well hope you guys liked that. Tell me what you think, but please no bashing the pairing and no flames, I appreciate constructive criticism.

Thanks to those who read the first chapter, and a special thanx to those who reviewed, Haine-hime, starry, 2-cold, cardcaptornekojin, terry noreen, treckasasuke, 90210naomi, okami1001, athena midnight and -iza-x23-. You guys are the best, your reviews made me really happy. Don't forget to review this time. Hopefully I'll update before 1 and 3/4 month this time. Any complains, questions or you just want to share bad experience of horrible, selfish, uncaring, jerky, self obsessed friends who don't even apologize, feel free to PM me. =D

Enjoy!

R and R.


	3. So the search begins

**14th May, 2011. 12:45 a.m.**

**I am well aware I said I'd update quick but the spring break ended in the blink of an eye, I spent 80% of it sleeping, lol, I hadn't slept for more than 2 hrs. during exams and more than 4 before them, so I just slept throughout the break! Then school started and I got drowned in work, then we were on study leave for a long time and I just studied from morning till late night, every God damned day, then exams lasted for 2 weeks and now I'm here with a new chappy! I've even got the next one half written and I'll prolly post it next week! But since schools starting from Monday we'll start the new school year for two weeks and then summer vacation, whew! They're probably gonna finish the whole course in these two weeks so we have to learn it during the vacations, *sigh* so no guarantees about the next update but I'll definitely update after 2 weeks! Other than that this might be sappy and corny so if anyone doesn't like sappy and corny you have a chance to hit the little X sign on the upper right side of the page right now, don't say you weren't warned! Well I think I haven't done the disclaimer in the previous chaps. so here I go!**

**Disclaimer: I kaihillover by no means own Beyblade, if I did Kai and Hilary would be a couple!**

* * *

**Runaway Hilary!**

**So the search begins...**

"Here, Hilary, You should probably get out of those wet clothes!" Mariah said, giving her some stuff gesturing towards the bedroom!

"Thanx guys, for putting me up for the time!" Hilary said to the White Tigers.

"It's no problem, Hilary, but don't you think it's a bit ridiculous of you to be hiding from the guys, they're eventually gonna find out you're here and besides, I don't think if they actually meant whatever they said, they really care about you." Lee calmly replied. He had at first thought of Hilary as just as a tag along cheer leader, but he had realized immediately Hilary meant a lot to the Bladebreakers, heck even Kai seemed to care a lot about the girl. Ray had nearly snapped his head off when he had asked him why they had let a stupid fan girl tag along with them. As time had passed he had also realized that Hilary was also just as an important of a member of the team as anyone else.

"Yeah, Hils and what are you going to do about school and stuff, I mean will your parents let you stay with us, because we won't mind, it'd be nice to have another girl around here!" Mariah said glaring at the other guys around the room.

"I have a lot of time to think about that school doesn't start for 3 months, right now I just have to stay focused on staying away from the boys!"

With that she made her way towards the bathroom leaving them alone in the lounge.

"Do you think they'd give up on trying finding her?" Kevin wondered, out loud.

"They'll willing give up their bit-beasts before they do that!" Mariah added, indisputably.

"She has no chance, but if Ray calls we can't tell him that she is here, that would be wrong!" Lee stated, firmly.

"Right, I guess they must have found out about her being missing by now, but they're gonna be busy with the tournament about now so they'll start searching in the evening so we'll get a call in the evening." Mariah concluded, running her hands through her pink hair.

* * *

"Kai you're up next!" Ray told Kai breaking him from his reverie.

"We have already won four of the five matches what is the point of battling in the fifth" Kai said in a majorly outraged tone. Ray visibly recoiled at his harsh tone.

"Kai those are the tournament rules we have to comply…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kai cut in, "Fine, I'm going!"

With that he walked towards the beydish where his opponent was standing with a smug look on his face thinking that he could easily beat Kai. He thought of Kai as the weakest of the bladebreakers as he had lost to Tyson and Brooklyn both and that his victory against Brooklyn in BEGA was just a lucky break. He snorted as Kai positioned himself near the dish.

Dj Jajjman started jabbering on his microphone, "Well it's clear that our world champions have won the tournament but just for the heck of it we'll continue the last battle to give all the team members a chance to battle. From the C.S.S. team (A.N. I know lame name but I suck at names!) battling will be Zane and from the blade breakers battling will be the one and only Kai Hiwatari and he seems to be in a more horrible mood than usual, wake up on the wrong side of the bed,eh Kai? That earned him a glare from Kai. "Speaking of ill tempered people has anyone seen Hilary Tatibana the blade breaker's shrew of a coach?" That earned him a glare from not only Kai, but the rest of the bladebreakers as well as Mr. Dickenson.

"Are the bladers ready three….. two… one…. Let it rip!" Yelled Dj Jazzman.

Both the bladers launched their beyblades but before they could hit the floor Kai's blade slammed into Zane's and knocked it out of the park wait beydish. (A.N. I'm in the mood for playing baseball even though I hate sports, maybe cause I've been cooped up in my room for a month and a half doing nothing but studying!)

"Wowwwwwwww" Yelled Dj Jazzman into his microphone, "This one ended before it even started! The winner of the match is Kai Hiwatari, man, that boy is in the zone today and the winners of the tournament are the bladebreakers, the reigning world champions, make your way up to the stage, guys!" He scanned the area but couldn't see the guys! "Hey, where did the bladebreakers go, don't they even want their trophy! I can't believe Tyson's missing a chance to be in the spotlight!" He said looking cluelessly(AN. Is this a word, cause ms. Word said it isn't?) at Mr. Dickenson at what to do next.

In the hallway out of the arena the bladebreakers were walking out. They were all thinking of what to do since that had absolutely no lead where Hilary had gone off to.

"Where are we actually going?" asked the chief.

"I doubt she went to her parent's or her siblings!" said Kai, deep in thought.

"I'm sure she'll drown herself in a glass of water before she went to see her brother and sister, heck I would too before I went to Hero for help, well not anymore!" Tyson said in aggravated voice.

"Are her brother and sister really that bad, you and Hilary have been talking bad about them for years." Max wondered out loud, exasperated he wished that Hils had gone to see them so he could get to meet them after hearing Tyson and Hilary talk about them for years.

"Let's just say take Ming Ming and add everything you hate about Hilary in her, then add everything you dislike about Hero in her and then everything you hate about Kai in her and then multiply what you get by 47 and you'll get Haley and Hitoshi (A.N. I think that's Hero's name in the Japanese version, but I couldn't think of another name and I didn't want to name him Harry or Henry or any other common name.)

"Wow, that's really bad! But I'd still like to meet them, I'm curious!" Max exclaimed.

"Curiosity killed the cat Max, trust me you don't!" Tyson grumbled, walking forward.

"Can we focus on finding Hilary?" Ray said.

"We have to contact the other teams ask them if they know." Kenny suggested.

"They'll never tell us if they do!" Kai reasoned.

"We might get a hint; maybe we can split up and go to different teams at a time?"

"Splitting up is a bad idea, Chief, we have a better chance of convincing her if we're together, if Tyson finds her he'll get her more mad!"

"Yeah chief and what'll we do when we find her she'll try to escape!" Tyson wondered

"I'll think of a plan!" He responded.

"You mean you'll improvise!" Tyson murmured.

"That's his plan alright!" Dizzy piped up.

"We can't afford to improvise!" Kai stated.

"What am I suppose to suggest Kai, we'll tie her with ropes and keep rattling her till she believes us that this is all a misunderstanding, be realistic!"

"That's what I'm saying come up with something better!"

"Do I look like a magician to you, that I'll say abracadabra and fix everything, If I could wouldn't I just make her appear in front of us!"

"I'm sorry chief, I'm just worried!"

"Let's just get a cab and get home then we'll call people from there!" Ray suggested.

"Home?" Tyson gulped. "Can't we go somewhere else?"

"Why, what'd you, Tyson, why don't you want to go home, Ooooooh Tyson's gonna be in trouble!" Daichi said and started dancing around only to stop after being whacked on the head by Ray.

"I didn't do anything monkey boy, Hilary's missing, when he finds out his home girl is missing he's gonna blame me and beat me with a kendo stick for the rest of his life!"

"Ha-ha, that's gonna be fun!"

"Shut it, Daichi!"

"Kai, don't you have any access to some sort of technology to track her, I mean your grandfather was one of the greatest criminals of the world, he had access to so many evil gizmos and we know you know how to use them, so why not now!" Max inquired.

"Well you know how before Christmas, I went to Russia to see him, after _you people_ convinced me I should try to make things right with him, well you know how I told you that we couldn't get things better with us, well they kind of just got ten times worst, we just fought and accused and well he got mad and since then he has been blocking me from everything, I can't use the private jet, speaking of which we'll have to buy tickets, my credit cards don't work most of the time. I don't know what he's trying to prove that I can't function without him, I care a damn about him or Hiwatari enterprises, but the conclusion is we can't trace Hilary and we have to buy plane tickets which I might or might not be able to pay for, in the case of not we need to contact Mr. Dickenson."

"Wow, Kai that's the most I've heard you talk since your battle with Brooklyn!" Daichi commented, earning a well earned glare from Kai.

"Let's just go!" Ray said slapping his forehead.

* * *

"Wow Kai seems really pissed!" Kevin stated. They were all sitting on the floor while Hilary sat on the couch wrapped up in a blanket on the couch.

"Kevin, go drown in the rain!" Hilary suggested.

"I'm stating the facts, Hils"

"Wow, Kai won the match before the blades even landed in the dish, man, he's in a hurry!" Kevin said, smirking.

"_They're coming after me!" _ Hilary yelled, at which all the others visibly recoiled. "Didn't you hear Dj Jazzman, they're gone, they didn't even take their trophy, they're coming after me I can't face them, I can't face Kai!"

"Why specifically mention Kai, hmmmmm, Hilary?" Kevin said grinning like a cat. At that Hilary was beginning to blush like mad.

"Hey why don't you guys fix something to eat, all of you?" Mariah suggested, in a commanding voice.

"Nope, we're fine here, Mars!" Kevin said, with a sly grin on his face.

"Leave now, or all of you are gonna be buried out there in the yard along with Mr. Whiskers, the hamster!"

"Yes, Ma'am, Yes!" All three boys yelled, saluting to Mariah and ran towards the kitchen

"You guys had a hamster named Mr. Whiskers?" Hilary stated, shaking her head.

"You have a problem with that, Hilary?"

"No, I do not, Ma'am!"

"Okay, confession time Hils!"

"What do you mean?"

"You like Kai don't you, I knew it, ever since I saw him hug you after Tyson defeated Brooklyn, I knew it, I rule!" Mariah squealed, getting right into Hilary's face and pumping her fist in the air.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hilary stammered, "I don't like Kai, that hug was just a spur of the moment thingy and whether I like him or not which I most definitely do not he doesn't like me either." She stated a little glumly. "Like I said that hug was just a spur of the moment thingy, nothing more."

"Yeah right, Hilary, you like him, you so like him!"

"No, I do not!"

"Yes you do!" Kevin shouted from outside the room.

"Stop eavesdropping, Kevin and _no I do not_!" Hilary yelled, throwing a pillow at his peaking face.

"Denial: stage one!" Kevin yelled, running away from the danger zone.

"Hils, c'mon I'm your friend, you can tell me if you like him!"

"If I tell you I like him, not saying that I do, will you promise not to do anything stupid like trying to get me to tell him or telling him yourself, right?"  
"You do know by asking me to promise that, you've practically admitted that you do like him, don't you?" Mariah asked her, skeptically.

"Of course I do, but still, promise!"

"Fine, I won't you happy!"

"Fine then, yes, I have an annoyingly huge crush on Kai Hiwatari since I saw his picture at Kenny's four years ago, I thought I'd get over it eventually but I didn't, there you have it, happy!"

"Very happy, but why don't you tell him, bubble brain?"

"You promised!"

"I'm not forcing you to tell him, I'm just asking why you haven't."

"First of all it'd be embarrassing; second it'll be even worse when he turns me down, if he does like me he should tell him himself."

"Excuse me, while I laugh my face out in this pillow!" Mariah stuffed her face in the pillow she was clutching and kept laughing for 3 whole minutes. "This is Kai Hiwatari you're talking about; he'd have himself sliced into a kebab before he admitted he is even fond of some one. Besides if you tell him you like him, why in God's name will he turn you down, it's obvious the boy is crazy about you."

"Please Kai Hiwatari doesn't like anyone and if he does why would it be me, I'm more of his buddy!"

"Have you seen the way that boy looks at you all sweetly and protectively, it's adorable and besides Ray has told me a million times that you two spend a lot of time together."

"First, he looks the same way at stray alley cats and second, you and Ray have been discussing my relationship with Kai, is that what you two are talking on the phone for hours?"

"The topic has come up quite often."

"What?"

"Besides we all know how much he loves cats!" Mariah stated, matter of factly.

"You're being really ridiculous Mars!"

"You're the one who's being silly, I think what you should do is stop hiding and face him straight on and tell him the truth!"

"I might have Mars, but If I'm just a nuisance to them why should I go back!"

"You must have misunderstood them!"

"Even if I did,, it's the truth they can get a coach a thousand times better than me, one who can actually launch a beyblade!"

"They don't that shows how much they care for you."

"That shows how much they pity on me! Tell me you didn't think of me as a tag along when you first met me?"

Mariah remained silent.

"See!"

"I did at first but then I heard Ray talking about you and I realize you're just as important as anyone else in the team and I realized how much the whole team cared about you Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny heck even Kai, every team knows that even Ming-Ming no matter how much she'd hate to admit it knows that!"

"The world doesn't, to the world I'm the bitchy, bossy, annoying tag along witch!"

"The world will talk no matter what you do and who are the ass faces who say you're not important have they even met the bladebreakers; have they met you; If you put all the people in the world and you on a balance, you weigh way more in the bladebreakers eyes!"

"Apparently I've gained quite a lot of weight since morning and here I'd thought I would have lost weight by walking for half an hour in this bloody typhoon! I don't know Mariah, I guess I might be mad at the guys but I'm more bad at myself for not being good enough I just want that part of my life to be over, you know a new beginning away from the bladebreakers, blading!"

"The evil scientists?" Mariah asked, with a chuckle.

"Yeah them too, you know do something where I'm not on the sidelines!"

"I get that but you can do that while being with the bladebreakers!"

"I don't think so Mars!"

"Do you think you could actually live without them?"

"You know the truth is, I don't think I can, I seriously don't!"

"You're fighting a losing battle, Hils!"

"Haven't I always been, trying to maintain a relationship with my parents despite them never being around, trying to have some relationship with my siblings despite them treating me like dirt, in school idiots like Tyson never appreciating my efforts, the whole world not appreciating my efforts for the bladebreakers! You know what, I was wrong I've done a lot for the bladebreakers despite what the people think, I was the one always helped them stay together, made them realize they were a team, stopped them from strangling each other, helped them train, I don't deserve the stupid comments I get from the over obsessed Kai and other bladebreaker fan girls!" Hilary said, in a single breath.

"That's what I've been saying girl, you have done more than anyone who can beyblade can, so you should go back and stop this stupid runaway act!"

"No, Mariah!"

"You're an idiot, you'll eventually realize how wrong you are!"

"No, I won't and no I'm not!"

"Well if you don't you'll definitely regret it at one point of your life!"

"Mariah, please, as your friend I'm asking you to support me on this!" Hilary pleaded .

"Fine!" Mariah huffed, exasperated, Mariah knew that Hilary was being stupid but she knew trying to convince her was stupid. Hilary was just as stubborn as Kai and Tyson when it came down to it, she didn't want her friend to continue with her stupid refugee act but she also knew that the bladebreakers will eventually convince her to come back so why make things difficult for Hilary at the time.

After a few minutes of silence, Mariah finally spoke up, "You know, I just realized something, you said Kai in specific!"

"Excuse me!" Hilary asked, baffled.

"You said you get random threats from the bladebreakers fan girls…"

"Fan boys too!" Hilary added.

"Threats from guys? Why would….. Oh! Eww!" (AN: No offence to anyone who's gay or anyone who's in favor of yaoi!)

"So what's your point!"

"My point, my dear, chocolate head is that you said Kai in specific, you didn't say anyone else's name because you get most threats from Kai fans which shows that Kai liking you is so obvious even his fan girls have noticed it and hence the random life threatening threats!"

"You're crazy and obsessed!"

"I know!" Mariah said with a child like smile. "You know I still suggest…"

"Mariah, I'm really tired I don't want to talk 'bout this anymore. I've made my decision, you can't change it. I think I'd just like to go to bed, 'kay?"

"Fine, do what makes you happy, want me to wake you up for dinner?"

"Nah!"

Mariah got up and walked towards the door, "If the bladebreakers end up here what do you intend on doing?" Mariah asked.

"Australia!" Hilary said, as if I was the most obvious thing only to get a baffled expression from Mariah. "I'll try BEGA next, I've become so hopeless that I'm gonna rely for Ming-Ming for help, isn't that great?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Do you intend on moving from team to team till the guys give up on trying to find you?" Mariah asked, full aware that the teams will come to an end way before the guys would give up on trying finding her.

"That's the plan!"

"Smart!" Mariah chided, in a sarcastic tone. "You're gonna bankrupt your parents!"

"No, I'm not, my parents company has had them moving around from country to country every month for almost 30 years and I would have been moving around with them if they didn't think of it bad for me to go to a different school every month and even if they didn't it isn't possible so I think I have a right to almost free flight tickets, which I do, so I can travel from team to team without bankrupting my parents, see I've thought of everything!"

"What team's your last resort!" Mariah wondered, out loud.

"I'm sure the guys will probably give up after four, but taking it hypothetically if they don't then the last resort will be I shudder even thinking about it, my siblings!"

"Whatcha gonna do when they follow you even there?"

"First they won't, they'll probably stop after the third team and if they remain persistent they'll never think of me going to see, Ughhh, Haley and Hitoshi, after how much bad stuff I've been talking about them they'll think I'll drown myself in a lake before I rely on them and if they do then I'll just have to confront them!"

"So you're that desperate that you'll even go to them?"

"Yes, I am!"

"If they do find you, they'll tie you with ropes and take you home, you know that?"

"We'll see!" Hilary said, determinedly.

"You're impossible."

"You have to be when you live with the bladebreakers, I know I don't anymore, but like they say old habits die hard!"

"Ugh, good night, Hilary!"

"Night, Mariah and thanks for everything!" Hilary said, smiling at her neko-jin friend sincerely

"No problem, you know you can always count on me!"

Mariah shut the door and went to see the other guys.

"Any luck?" Lee asked, looking up from the cook book he was reading .

"She's a stubborn mule," Mariah replied, "but she's really hurt more from the comments of the world, than from what she heard the bladebreakers say, that was more like adding extra fuel in an already burning fire."

"If she cares about the world that is stupid of her as for her being mad at the bladebreakers they'll eventually convince her to come back." Lee stated, flatly.

"Let's hope they do!"

Ringggggggggggg!

Everyone exchanged nervous glances!

"Mariah maybe you should get that!" Kevin suggested .

"Lee should, he's the oldest." Mariah recommended.

"Fine, I will and I won't let them have a clue that she's here!" Lee said, trying to make a point.

"Are you trying to insinuate something?" Mariah asked, skeptically.

"Seriously I'm not kidding, I won't we owe it to her to let them find out themselves!"

"That's very nice of you Lee!" Gary said, hugging him.

"Thank You, Gary, now please let go, I'm chocking!" Lee said, struggling to breath.

"Okay," Gary said letting go.

"Well here I go….."

"Hello…"

* * *

"Passengers of flight 31 from Bakuten to Tokyo, you have ten minutes to board the plane." A calm voice echoed throughout the airport.

"So, are you guys sure Mariah and Salima both seemed like they knew something!" Tyson asked.

"Positive!" Both Ray and Max muttered, in unison.

"I don't think Hilary would have gone to see Salima, the psychics are at the South Pole, their desire for travel is crossing some extremes don't you guys think!" Tyson stated.

"They crossed the extremes when they went to the Sahara in summer last year!" Max piped in.

"Don't judge them the desire to overcome your limits is intoxicating, I should know." Kai added.

"I think Mariah is our best bet and I'm not saying that just because I really, really want to see her!" Ray said, defending himself.

"Fine" Kai muttered.

"Let's go buy tickets, people!" Max said, in his old cheerful manner, being given some hopes of finding Hilary.

"What do you mean we can't get tickets?" Kai yelled, at the bespectacled guy sitting at the desk.

Ray slapped his forehead in frustration. Kai couldn't keep yelling and taking his anger and frustration out on everyone like this.

"Kai, stay under control!" Ray said, placing a hand on Kai's shoulders.

"I'm under control, Ray, but we can't wait till the morning!" He said, clenching his teeth.

"Wow, I can't wait to see when you're out of control," muttered the guy adjusting his spectacles. "Now do you want the tickets or not?"

"Yes we do, Sir! And trust me you _do not _want to see him out of control, been there, done that, don't ever wanna go back, it is not pretty!"

"Tyson, shut up!" Kai said, calmly taking the tickets.

"I guess we have to wait till the morning here!" Kenny stated.

"Apparently!" Kai muttered and walked off.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Well, this is it, I guess, the 3rd chappy! I'd love to hear from you people but please this time I'd like to hear some ideas please what you want to see in the story or what you thought of it not just that it was good or bad, pretty please with cherry's on top, if you do review be sure to tell me what you think!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed the second chapter _BlossomCutie_, _90210naomi_, _yu-chi-101_ and my dear school friend who finally decided to review my work but still didn't sign in to review lol _tyhiltwilover_, I really love you girl! And thanx to all the readers, you guys are great! Oh and special thanx to _Dead-by-n0w_ for a really long and sweet review to my first story 'Need You Now', I'm glad you liked it! **

**Flames will be use to burn my 9th grade books and notes since I'm through with my exams! Wohoooooooo! =D**

**Please people, no flames but constructive criticism is appreciated! XD**

**R and R!**


	4. It ain't gonna get any wiser than this!

**3rd June, 2011. 10:20 p.m.**

**Yeah, I'm updating in exactly 3 weeks, personal best. Well, I 'm free now that's the reason for the early update. Actually not free, practical exams are left; homework is left; learning work is left; test works is left and of course the paper work of the whole class which my teachers have forced on me is left but at least I don't have to go to school. :P So, people, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not though I'd very much wan't to own Beyblade, I'm just a sugar high over obsessed fan. ^_^ **

**On with the fic.**

* * *

**Runaway Hilary!**

**It ain't gonna get any wiser than this!**

"Ray, is every old man in China like this?" asked a very agitated Kai, glaring at the old man whom they had asked for the whereabouts of Hilary on the way to the White Tiger Village.

"No, not actually, it's just Tao and now apparently this guy." Ray replied, staring at the old hobo who was sitting in a tent reminding him quite a lot of his old mentor with the same bald head and the same wise advice.

"Ray?"

"Yes, Daichi?"

"Are you gonna end up like this guy when you get old?" Daichi asked, muffling his laughter with no avail.

"Daichi!" Ray said, in a threatening tone.

"He's right Ray, I can totally imagine it!" Tyson said, looking at the old man.

"Oh, I was quite handsome when I was a young lad, much like your young Chinese friend here!" The old man said, pointing at Ray.

"See, I told you!" Tyson ejaculated, nudging Ray.

"Sir, we just stopped to ask you if you had seen a young girl….." Kai asked, trying to get the conversation over with as soon as possible.

"Aren't we all trying to find a young girl?"

"I was talking about a specific girl, you know what, just forget it!" Kai stated, rubbing his temples.

"You know, I didn't see the girl you're talking about but I can tell you'll find her but around the world, not here!"

"Really, how do you know?" asked a very intrigued Max, getting close to the old man's face.

"Oh, I know everything past, future and present, the seen, the unseen!" the old man said, moving his hands around dramatically.

While Max was listening with fascination, Tyson pointed towards the old man's leg and said to him with narrowed eyes, "Do you see that there is a spider crawling up your leg?"

"Ahhhhh!" the old man kept yelling and kept shaking his legs until the spider fell off and crawled away.

"See, I told you I knew everything, I saw that creepy little thing crawling up my leg just yesterday!"

"He probably saw another spider crawling up his leg yesterday and thought it was some sort of vision!" Tyson whispered to Kenny.

"I heard that!"

"You did?" asked Tyson, laughing nervously.

"I told you, I know everything, I see everything, I'm as stealthy as a jaguar, as strong as a cougar, I have radar ears, I, I….."

"Tell me he did not just fell asleep?" Kai asked.

"Huh! What? I'm awake!" The old man stated, registering his surroundings.

"I told you, young Russian," he said with such a serious face, it was hard not to listen to him. "The young lady you're looking for you won't find her here and not yet, you'll go from one corner to another of the world and you'll find her across the ocean, on the opposite side of the world."

"That's it, Sir!" Kai said, clenching his teeth. "What you're talking is preposterous; she's here on this side of the world, in this country, in this city, in that village." Kai told him, pointing towards the top of White Tiger hills. "Let's just go guys!"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find her but like I said not here then you'll remember me, have a safe trip around the world and then be sure to come visit me with the young lady with the hot temper!" he called after them.

As the bladebreakers walked off, another short man came out of the shadows.

"It was good to see my old students! They are as skeptical and incredulous as always!" the man from the shadows said.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until next month? Your pupil will be glad to have you back!" The old, old man replied.

"I'm guessing you met, Miss Tatibana?"

"She was walking towards your house in quite a downpour, Tao," the old, old man continued. "I tried to tell them what I know, but they wouldn't believe me. I never said the young lady didn't come here I just said they wouldn't find her here!"

"Well as I have always said no matter how much you try to guide these young children, they learn their lesson the hard way but maybe that is the best, yet they say we leave them to solve their own messes, we do help but they don't believe us at the time!" Tao said with a sigh.

"Spare me from the wise sayings, Tao!"

"Oh, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Yes, it is!"

"That was a rhetorical question!" Tao yelled, in an amused tone at his friend.

* * *

"That man was worse than Tao!" Ray sighed, walking ahead of the rest of the bladebreakers.

"Maybe, but maybe he had a point guys, I don't know, I just have this inkling!" Max said.

"Max, you get an inkling after every ice cream you eat!" Kai reasoned.

"That's what, I'm saying I haven't had an ice cream since we got off the plan _so this must mean something_ and how did he know you're Russian."

"Max, he must have seen us on T.V. or something, I don't know!"

"Guys you know, that man reminded me of Master Tao so much I feel this indomitable urge to tell you my deepest darkest secret." Tyson said, in a deathly serious tone.

"What does your secret have to do with Tao?" Ray asked, uninterested.

"Oh it does! Do you people want to know or not?"

"No," Kai stated, flatly.

"What, that you talk to Dragoon when you're under your covers!" Daichi said, snickering

"No!"

"You were the one who replaced Ray's conditioner for extra volume with pink dye!" Max asked.

"No and Ray he's lying, I so did not!"

"I already knew that!" Ray replied, smugly.

"How? Who told you?" Ray pointed towards Kai, who had a smug smirk on his face, "You're talking to Biovolt's top student and spy; do you actually think you can hide anything from me?"

"No, Sir, No!" Tyson said, saluting Kai over and over again.

"I know the fact that you had a crush on Hilary back in second grade?"

"You did what?" Kai yelled.

"Hahhhahahah!" Daichi was clutching his side laughing. "This is pure blackmailing gold.

"Trust me Kai, it was just an elementary school infatuation, nothing else!"

"Bah, why would I even care, I was just shocked, that's it," Kai defended, trying to suppress his outrage. "But it better not had been." he added under his breath, which Tyson heard and shook his head at laughing internally on how hard his best friend tried to hide the fact that he liked Hilary.

"Is it that you scare away anyone who comes to the dojo to learn kendo by telling them the place is haunted or is it that you still watch play house Disney®?" Max asked.

"No Max, that's not the secret 'cause everyone knows that stuff well except grandps, he doesn't know the me scaring away his business part but I'll tell you what it is," he said the last part in a voice someone would use while telling a ghost story. "Remember the championships before BEGA?" They all nodded other then Kai, though they all wanted to forget about the year considering they had all abandoned the team for their own selfish motives. "When Hero didn't let me blade the Blitzkrieg Boys and had Kenny blade against them, well Tao took me on this wild goose chase and he kind of got me ended up in a pink, frilly really girly dress! Whew! Well that's a load of my chest!"

_Silence….. _

"I could have gone through my entire life without that mental picture, now I'm stuck with it for life!" Kai said, with a shudder, looking horror stricken momentarily as if imagining Tyson in that attire.

"And I am gonna use this for blackmail my entire life!" Daichi said, keyed up.

"I'm gonna get you for that monkey boy, I share my life's most precious secret with you guys and this is how you repay me." Tyson yelled, chasing after Daichi with Max laughing and shaking his head at the childishness of his friends.

"Ray, how much longer do we have to walk?" Max asked Ray, whining a bit.

"Just 10, more minutes, Maxy!"

* * *

"Hilary, under no circumstances am I taking you to the airport, in the scorching 7'o clock sun!" Mariah stated, determinedly, crossing her arms yet knowing that she was fighting a losing battle.

"Please!" Hilary said, pleadingly. "Never again will I ask you for anything just get me out of here before I get caught, please!"

"Anything!" Kevin asked, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Lee glared at him and he shut up.

"Fine!" she exclaimed. "But you so owe me!"

"I love you, Mars." Hilary said softly hugging the neko-jin.

"Hey, don't go all soft on me!"

"We'll stall the guys, you two move!" Lee ordered.

So the boys waved their good-byes to Hilary as the two of them drove off towards the airport, Hilary thanking God that Mariah had just gotten her license or she'd be walking back again. She groaned thinking about her horrifying last night trip.

* * *

Hilary sat in the airplane seat. She was fidgeting continuously and was opening and closing her cell phone contemplating over whether she should call someone from BEGA or not. Also, if she should, then whom? She thought of Ming-Ming, her being the only female member, then she laughed internally for even thinking of something so absurd and preposterous. _Garland, it is! _ So she took out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello…" someone sounding vaguely like Garland, said in a sleepy and lethargic voice.

"I'm so sorry, Garland. I forgot that you're living on the opposite side of the world; which is kinda stupid since I'm heading towards the other side of the world," Hilary's ramblings were incomprehensible and Garland, who was already half asleep did not understand a single word.

"Hilary, slow down and tell me what's so important that you woke me up at this unearthly hour?"

So, Hilary told him the whole situation and he said that he and the others minus Ming-Ming would be happy to help.

* * *

"Why is she here again?" Ming-Ming asked, in a highly pretentious and snooty voice; looking over Hilary, disgusted.

They all looked at her.

"Did you not hear her moving anecdote?" Mystel asked, dramatically.

Ming-Ming rolled her eyes, "I did and now I'm asking her why she's here. So here it goes; Hilary, why are you here?"

All of them except Hilary slapped their foreheads.

"Ming-Ming, I need a place to stay for a while. I'm sure thanks to my boys' persistent nature; they'll probably track me down here too! So, ust a few days, I'm not happy about this either but can I please stay here?"

"First, why'd the bladebreakers be looking for you?"

"Excuse me?" Hilary countered.

"They'd be saying good riddance," Ming-Ming said, with a pretentious laugh.

Hilary was curling and uncurling her hands into fists by now. _Remember the training classes you suffered through!_ she reminded herself.

"Hilary, I don't think Ming-Ming will mind your staying here, right, Ming-Ming?" Garland said, in a tyrannical voice_._

"Fine," Ming-Ming muttered and walked off stomping her feet on purpose to make her leaving as dramatic as possible.

"She's a drama queen," Mystel snickered.

"That's what the people love her for," Hilary said, stifling her laughter.

"Who are those people by the way?" Mystel joked.

"Definitely not me," Hilary said, putting her hands up defensively.

"Me neither," Mystel agreed.

"OK, you two, that's enough, we don't want her throwing another fit," Garland reprimanded.

"'K boss," Both Hilary and Mystel said, saluting Garland.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, Hilary," Garland stated, putting a hand on Hilary's shoulder.

"Hilary," Brooklyn called her, in a soft yet slightly creepy tone.

"Uh, yes, Brooklyn," Hilary answered.

"You don't seem to be quite fond of the bladebreakers anymore."

Hilary knew that Brooklyn was not happy with Kai and Tyson for defeating him and would have probably injured them in the most unrecoverable way if it wasn't for his peaceful and non-violent nature.

After BEGA got defeated, all the bladers along with BEGA bladers had been staying at the dojo and Hilary had become friends with Brooklyn. But that did not mean that he didn't intimidate her or scare her even at times. Not to mention the Bladebreakers, especially Kai were not happy with her friendship with the schizophrenic, demented, psychopathic, lunatic, deranged maniac, to put it lightly. But Hilary thought it was because of his past, that Brooklyn had become the way he was and she was friends with him despite the Bladebreakers' condemnation. He kinda reminded her of Kai. If she could always talk to Kai and help him with what he was feeling, she could do the same with Brooklyn.

"I still care about them very much, Brooklyn," Hilary defended herself. _Just in case!_ she thought. She did not want him to hurt the guys and she had seen that he was capable of it when he wanted to.

"I don't mean it in that sense, Hilary, I'm not suggesting anything lethal; just a way to vent," Brooklyn proposed, calmly.

"What does he have in mind?" Hilary whispered into Mystel's ears.

"No, clue, we'll come along just to be safe,"

"Oh, I get it," Monica said walking down the staircase.

"You do?" They all asked in unison.

"Yup and you're gonna enjoy it, Hils," Monica said, hugging Hilary.

"I missed you, kiddo."

"Wow," they all said, in awed and disturbed amazement. Brooklyn just stared at the walls proudly and Monica just snickered. They were staring at the walls which were covered from top to bottom with dart boards with Kai's face; Tyson's face or the whole Bladebreaker team's faces but mostly with Kai's face. All of the dart boards had arrows implanted in them. The Kai dartboards had _quite _a lot of darts and arrows.

"This is… disturbing; to put it lightly," Garland concluded, looking at the walls.

"Quite, disturbing, if you ask me," Mystel piped in.

"I find it cute," Monica said.

"What is cute about that?" Mystel asked, pointing at the walls.

"I think Brooklyn has a crush on Kai and I find it cute," Luckily, Brooklyn was out of ear shot the moment and did not hear Monica's disconcerting comment.  
They all dropped to the floor.

"You're kidding?" Mystel asked.

"Don't even think about saying that in front of him! He'd kill, seriously," Garland warned, but he was finding it hard to control his laughter.

"Or Kai," Hilary said, "He'd probably jump from top of the dojo if he hears that,"

"Hilary, do I sense a tinge of jealousy in your voice?" Garland asked, in a surreptitious and sly voice.

"Don't even go there," Hilary warned, and gave him a terrifying glare.

"Fine, I'll back off!"

"You know," Mystel started, he looked as if he was in deep thought, "I think the kid has a point; maybe he does have a crush on Kai!"

Hilary and Garland both gave him a look.

"Really?" Garland asked, sarcastically.

"I'm just saying," then he thought over what he said, "OK, I get it that was a messed up idea; kid, what have you been watching on TV?"

"So, what do you guys think?" Brooklyn asked, coming over to them.

"It's interesting," Hilary said; not knowing actually what to say. "I'm at a loss for words, literally."

"So, is it gonna be helpful?"

Hilary ignored his question and went over to one of the dart boards which had an arrow sticking out of one of her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I swear, it was not on purpose. I intended on hitting Kai, your face was next to his, so, it got hit by mistake. Pure accident."

"Right," Hilary said trailing off. She was now moving across the room; looking at the various dartboards which had arrows and darts sticking out of them. Suddenly, she realized that Brooklyn's idea was not as crazy as she had originally thought.

"Why does she have that sinister look in her eyes?" Mystel asked Garland and he was fidgeting, _a lot_!

"No clue, man,"

"So," Hilary said, smirking, "What's the bull's eye?"

Brooklyn smirked back, "The nose!"

"Get me a dart," Hilary told Brooklyn.

"It is much more fun with an arrow and a bow,"

"Baby steps, Brooklyn," Hilary replied, maliciously, "Hand me the dart first."

"Okay, your choice," Brooklyn said, handing her a dart.

Hilary glared at a dart board with Kai's face, "Get that damned smirk of your face,"

Saying that she threw a dart, it landed right on Kai's smirking mouth.

"Ouch," Mystel ejaculated.

"Nice shot," Brooklyn cheered.

"This is fun," Hilary admitted.

"Maybe we should slip out of here before things get out of hand?" Mystel whispered to Garland.

"Definitely," Garland consented.

The three of them dashed out of the room, leaving Hilary and Brooklyn to their fun.

"Obsessed," Mystel concluded.

"You're telling me," Garland huffed.

"I think she likes him," Monica said, out of the blue.

"Who? Brooklyn?" Mystel asked, intrigued, "I don't think so!"

"No, Kai," Garland stated.

"Hmm, maybe," Mystel mused.

"I'm sure of it," Monica said, confidently as Mystel ruffled the kid's hair.

"But ol' sourpuss most definitely likes her," Mystel stated.

"Yup," Both Garand and Monica agreed, laughing.

* * *

"Are you sure, Max?" Ray asked, in a calm tone.

"Ah," Max started nervously, "I'm not completely sure, if that's what you mean."

"I knew I should have called them myself," Kai muttered.

"Why are we on a plane to Russia, if we're not even sure Hilary's there?" Kenny said, trying hard not to vomit, the plane trip was not doing his stomach any good.

"Well, Max said that she is!" Tyson said, "Why didn't you call the Blitzkrieg boys yourself?"

"I'm in no mood to talk to them," Kai replied spitefully. The truth was they'd eat his mind, bugging him about Hilary. They'd say he was so anxious to find her and that he likes her. They been pestering him about Hilary for years and he was in no mood to handle it.

"Geez, relax, dude," Tyson mumbled.

"I think that Hilary must have gone to see the Blitzkrieg Boys, she is great friends with them," Ray stated.

"I still find it weird, after so many years they hate me and yet like her," Tyson huffed.

"It's because you're annoying," Kai stated, flatly.

"What I can't believe is Lee and Mariah lied to me, after knowing me since we were _born _they lied to me," Ray griped on.

"I feel sorry for you, buddy, but they couldn't have ratted her out," Tyson reasoned placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Max, what exactly did Tala say to you?" Kai inquired.

"Well, when he picked up the phone, he didn't say anything for a while. I guess he was really sleepy so he started cursing, 'cause I woke him up in the middle of the night. He cursed a lot, then when I asked him if Hilary was there, he mumbled something like "Sure, she must be somewhere here!" Either that or he was cursing some more."

Kai slapped his forehead. _Trust Ivanov to be asleep wasted, _Kai thought to himself.

"Well, he said she's there, so what's the problem?" Tyson asked, trying to put an end to the conversation.

"The state in which he was when Max talked to him doesn't make what he said reliable," Kenny reasoned.

"If he had been in a conscious state, he'd have never told us," Max said.

"Well, according to what you're saying he was asleep enough to say anything," Kai muttered, agitated.

"I'm positive, he was telling the truth," Max stated.

"Well, we can't turn back now, so, no point fighting 'bout it!" Tyson said, laughing.

Kai gave him a glare. "Well, when Tala tells her that you called won't she escape again?"

"Please, Tala was too out of his mind to remember our conversation, trust me," Max reassured them.

"I'm sure we'll find her there," Ray stated, calmly.

"Fine," Kai grunted.

* * *

**Yeh, the 4th chappy is over and done with. OK, people, your review really make me happy and inspire me so don't forget to review. Please and thank you :) **

**Once again thank you to all those who read the previous chapters. A special thanx to the reviewers _Dead-by-n0w_ (I'm sorry I couldn't add more Kai in this chappy; I'll definitely try to do it in the next. :( Sorry! ), _BlossomCutie, SpicyandRedHot, SpirituallyIntwined, Tyhiltwilover (_My dear friend, I'm really greatful that you signed in to review; can't wait to see you on Monday for the exam. ;P)_, nicky _and _honeygirl. _Your reviews make me immensely happy! I love you people. =D**

**Oh, for those of you who like sappy romances, I put up this KaiHil one-shot '****Somewhere in Time'**. I'd be happy if you read it. ^_^

**Flames will be used to burn my teachers' paper work. Wait then they'll burn me alive. So, no flames people!**

**R and R.**


	5. One Misunderstanding after the Other

**Hey People, third and last update of the day. This one is not a result of insomnia. An update after 2 weeks, personal best! ^^ I hope everyone likes this. I had to retype this whole thing today otherwise I would have posted it in the afternoon. When I woke u the whole chapter was gone. O_o At first I was like, I'm never rewriting this today, but then I though, I'm gonna have to eventually, so why not today? So here's chappy 5. Yeh! :D I haven't rechecked this chapter after I retyped it, so, if there are any spelling and grammar errors, I apologize!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. :(**

**On with the fic...**

* * *

"Dude, I'm so bored!" Ian whined, flipping the page of his comic book.

"I have an idea," Bryan smirked; he rolled up the comic book in his hand and threw it on the marbled floor. "Fetch, boy."

Spencer rolled his eyes; he too was reading something, a newspaper.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Ian yelled glaring daggers at Bryan.

"Yes, why else do you think I told you to fetch?" Brian leered.

"Why I ought to…"

"Ian," Spencer said, in a warning voice, his eyes never leaving the page.

"Ugh, at this point of boredom, I'd settle for even Voltaire trying to force all of us back to the abbey," Ian whined, "At least we'll have something to do."

"Why don't you stop droning and just relax," Spencer muttered, in a monotonous tone.

"I wanna do something exciting," Ian said, stomping his feet.

Just then a door bell rang…

"Does answering the door sound thrilling to you?" Spencer asked, tediously.

"Fine," Ian muttered.

He started walking up to the door but tripped as Bryan extended his leg.

"Watch out for my leg, shrimp," Bryan snickered, as Ian hit the floor with a thump.

"Jerk face," Ian spat out.

"Retard," Bryan retorted.

"Psychopath,"

"Big nose,"

"Get the door now," Spencer bellowed, glowering at both Ian and Bryan.

Ian walked off and Spencer continued glaring at Bryan.

"What?" Bryan finally said. He was completely unaware of why Spencer was upset.

Spencer sighed and slapped his forehead, "Why do I even bother?" He asked himself out loud.

Ian opened the huge door of the Blitzkrieg Boys' mansion and saw the Bladebreakers and Kai standing outside. Tyson and Daichi were bickering, Max was contentedly sucking away on his lollypop, Ray was standing their patiently, Kenny was getting tired of holding Dizzy in his arms and was shifting his wait from one foot to the other and Kai looked more uptight than ever.

"You could call before just barging here," Ian complained, "Most people would call before they come over to visit someone across the country. But I was bored so you people will provide some minor entertainment." Ian finished looking over at Tyson and monkey boy.

Tyson and Daichi broke up their fight, "What do we look like clowns to you?" Daichi asked.

Before Ian could answer back, Kai cut in, "Enough with the small talk, Ian, where's Hilary?"

"Why in God's name would I know where your girl friend is?"

Everyone snickered.

Kai glared at Ian, "She's my teammate, and thus she is my concern, that's it!"

"Yeah, I heard she was mad at you and left," Ian scoffed.

"How did you know?" Kai growled, "Ian have you been spying on me again, I swear Ian, I'm gonna break every electronic item you own."

"Jeez, sourpuss, relax!" Ian stated, "I don't spy on you, there's no need to the paparazzi already publish your every move on the internet. Hilary leaving the Bladebreakers is plastered over every site on the internet."

"Apparently a lot of fan girls are really happy that she left." Bryan said, coming into view.

"Hey buddy," he said, slapping Ray on the back.

"Hello, Bryan," Ray said, it was obvious from his voice that he was still not over Bryan putting him in the hospital all those years ago.

"OK, you two," Kai started, he was beginning to lose his patience, this game had gone one for too long. "Where's she hiding?"

"You sound like you're gonna tie her with ropes and drag her back to Japan," Bryan chortled.

"If the need comes, yes," Kai said glaring at Bryan.

The others looked at him, strangely, but he ignored them.

"Guys, it's so nice to see you," Spencer said, coming into view, a huge smile stretched across his face.

"Hey," Max and Ray chorused.

"Spwensher," Max acknowledged, with the lollipop still stuck in his mouth.

Tyson and Daichi had gone back to arguing.

"It's so nice to see you Kai," Spencer said choking Kai with a bear hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Spencer," Kai said flatly.

"Please, tell us Hilary's here," Max whined, "I need to apologize to her, my guilt ridded conscience is killing me." He finished, swinging his drool dripping lollipop in the air.

"Who's that girl?" Ray asked, leaning inside the house. He saw a vaguely familiar girl moving in the corridor.

"No one," Spencer said hesitantly.

"Yeah, that was no one," Ian stammered.

"You're stuttering," Ray stated, flatly. "Hilary's here."

'_Damn it,_' Ian thought, '_Please, move away... If they see her, it's not gonna be funny."_

'_God, move away, please,_' Spencer pleaded.

'_That mirror makes me look fat_,' Bryan thought, "_That can't be right_."

"That's Hilary," Tyson stated, he and Daichi had stopped fighting, they were now trying to peer inside the room.

"No, it's not," Spencer said, defensively.

The girl was now standing near the vending machine in the hall. The bladebreakers were sure that it was Hilary, who else could it be? Tyson being as rash and illogical as he is ran towards the girl ignoring the protesting cries of the Blitzkrieg boys, the disapproving look of Kai and the snickering of Daichi. He was not going to let her get away again. Tyson, his mind being set completely on Hilary didn't even look notice that the girl he was about to tackle had orange hair and was much taller than Hilary.

Tyson didn't actually intend on tackling her, in his rush to grab Hilary before she got away _ if she disappeared somewhere in their mansion they would never be able to find her_, he tripped and ended up tackling the girl, he assumed was Hilary. The girl, who turned out to be Julia fell to the ground with Tyson on top of her.

"Julia?" Tyson yelled, laughing nervously.

"Tyson," The Blitzkrieg Boys shouted.

"Tyson," Ray said in a disapproving tone.

"Tyson," Julia snarled. "Get off of me, now!"

"Tyson," Tala growled, coming down the hallway. "Get off of her this instant."

"Jeez, relax, Julia," Tyson said, "What are you doing here anyways?"

Raul who had just tediously entered the room began, "We came here for a two day circus gig, Julia met Tala, Tala met Julia. Well, let's just say, instead of leaving after two days, we've been here since three months." The resentment and bitterness in his voice was evident. It was apparent that he wasn't fond of her sister's relationship with the Blitzkrieg Boy captain.

"So, you two are dating?" Ray asked smiling mischievously.

"Well," Both Tala and Julia mumbled.

"Yeah, they are!" Ian piped in.

"You," Kai said, breaking into hysterics, "You, cyber Tala actually like someone."

"I know, we were shocked too at first, we teased him endlessly," Bryan recalled.

"Most amusing time of my life," Ian reminisced.

"You actually like someone," Kai repeated, pointing his finger at Tala. He then started laughing like a maniac.

Everyone looked at him as if he had lost it.

"Julia, why are you dating this frost bitten tomato head?" Tyson asked, but he immediately regretted saying the words. '_Oops,_' he thought.

"Tyson, I happen to like him and it is none of your concern," Julia said, haughtily.

"Busted," Daichi laughed.

Tala was glaring daggers at Tyson.

"What I meant to say….." Tyson was cut off by Tala grabbing him by the collar.

"And stay out!" Tala yelled, as he kicked Tyson out of the house _ standing at the foot of the door _ and he tumbled down the wooden stairs groaning and complaining.

"Maybe, you should go and see if he's alright," Ray told Daichi.

"Aww...why me?" Daichi asked whining as he walked towards the door. He climbed down the staircase and knelt next to Tyson's broken and awkwardly positioned form, lying painfully on the concrete floor. "And you say that I have a big mouth," he laughed.

"What we have here," Tyson stated raising a broken arm in the air, "is a failure of communication."

"What we have here," Daichi snickered, patting Tyson on the head, "is a brain refusing to respond."

Meanwhile….

"So, that's why you guys didn't want us to come inside. You didn't want us to know about the two of you. We thought you were being so nervous because Hilary is hiding here," Max confirmed. They were now in the sitting room of the Blitzkrieg boys' place.

"Yup," Julia and Spencer agreed.

"So, you have no idea where Hilary is?" Kai asked, dead serious. He was over the shock of 'Tala liking someone' and was now back to his old stoic self when he realized that Hilary wasn't even here.

"Of course, I do," Ian said offended.

"I thought you said that she isn't here," Ray asked suspiciously.

"That doesn't mean I don't know where she is," Ian answered.

"Where is she?" Kai practically growled.

"She, my dear sour puss, is in Australia with Brooklyn," Ian grinned in a mischievous tone, "and the rest of the BEGA bladers."

"How do you know?" Kai asked the anger was evident in his voice.

"I, unlike you people, tend to use something called the internet," Ian stated flatly.

Kai glared at Ian but didn't say anything.

"Maybe, we should call Tyson back?" Kenny asked, worry for his friend evident in his voice. "Russia is not safe with Tyson walking on the streets unsupervised."

"Daichi is with him," Raul reminded them.

All of them gave him a look.

"Pretend that I didn't say anything," he said, raising his hands defensively. "Julia does a good job of it." he added under his breath.

"Don't be sad, you're not losing your big sister," Bryan said, slapping Raul on the back playfully, making him, fall off the sofa.

"Back off, Bryan," Julia stated, glaring. She was clearly in protective older sister mode.

"Fine," Bryan muttered.

"What are we gonna do now?" Max asked, looking at Kai.

Kai didn't answer.

"Ah ahem," Ian pretended to adjust his throat.

"OK, what do you suggest Einstein?"

"It's a simple matter," Ian said cracking his knuckles. "Half of you will go to Australia in case Hilary decides not to leave thinking you guys won't go there knowing that she's there and knowing she'll leave and she'll know that you know because you're in Russia and Russia has me who, she would know would inform you of her whereabouts, got it?" Ian said all of that in a single breath.

"I think," Kai replied, still trying to make sense of Ian's words.

Max opened his mouth to say something but Ian raised a finger and he stopped.

"Before you ask, she'll know you're here because she knows of the existence of fan sites and she tends to use them. The rest of you will go to the South Pole." Ian finished as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why the South Pole?" Kai asked, skeptically.

Ian slapped his forehead. "Hilary is with the BEGA bladers right?" He asked, emphasizing each word.

They nodded in response.

"Kenny's beloved Ming-Ming, ("What?" Kenny stuttered flustering.) she is a member one of them. Now we know that Hilary doesn't have a very nice relationship with her. To put it simply they hate the ground the other walks on. We are aware of this, right?"

"Ian," Kai said in warning.

"Fine," Ian said, "Now after spending so much time with someone she hates, she'd need girl company to vent to. And who is Hilary's closest girl friend other than Mariah whom she has already visited."

"Ooh, ooh, me, me," Max said, raising his arm up high.

Ray sweat dropped.

"Uh, Max," Ian said, eying Max weirdly.

"Salima," Max chirped proudly.

"And bingo was his name-o!" Ian said, snapping his fingers.

"How do you know all of this?" Max asked, fascinated.

"It's a matter of simple psychology along with the fact that I use fan sites," Ian explained. "Fan girls track your every movement; they have better sources for spying than Voltaire. I rely on their sources for info. They know everything."

"Even when we go the bathroom?" Max inquired, clearly traumatized this new found knowledge.

Ray sweat dropped again.

"Yes," Ian stated flatly.

Max whimpered but said nothing.

"Fine," Kai grunted. "Ray, Max and I will be going to Australia. Kenny you and the Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum will go to see the Psychics."

"Kai," Kenny began, nervously, "You're the most accustomed to such weather conditions, shouldn't you be going to see the Psychics?"

"He's worried that Masefield got together with his girl friend," Bryan said, muffling his laughter.

"He's got you there, Kai," Julia pointed out.

Everyone snickered.

"See, he's even stopped denying it," Bryan snorted.

"I don't need to respond to your stupid comments," Kai stated flatly.

"Burned," Bryan whispered to Ian, suppressing a smile.

At that moment Tyson and Daichi entered the room, still bickering. Tyson glanced over at Tala to see him glowering at him, "_If stares could kill, I'd be six feet under the ground by now."_

"Why's everyone so tense?" Daichi asked cluelessly.

"You, Tyson and Kenny are going to the South Pole to look for Hilary!" Bryan said smirking. "You'll be taking the next plane to Antarctica and when you get there you can search for her using dog sleds. I hear that they travel really fast, about 10 kilometers per hour."

"I'm not going anywhere with him," Tyson and Daichi said, simultaneously, glaring at each other.

"You're gonna have to," Tala gave an evil smile.

"No, I'm not," They chorused.

"Stop repeating what I'm saying," They said in unison again.

"I'm not," They said again and started hitting each other. But in the nick of time Spencer walked over. He grabbed them by their collars and pulled them apart, "Break it off, you two."

Tyson and Daichi both grunted.

"But Kai," Tyson whined.

"No, buts," Kai barked, "Or you two are gonna be doing pushups for the rest of your miserable lives."

Both of them sniveled.

"The captain's wrath strikes again," Bryan said whistling.

Kai glared at him.

"Sorry," he mouthed, nervously.

"Let's go," Kai stated, getting up and beginning to walk off.

"Kai," Kenny called out, Kai turned to look back at him. "We haven't had proper sleep in days, can't we stay the night and leave tomorrow?"

"We're leaving now," Kai snarled.

"But, one night won't make a difference."

"Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sir, yes, sir, full steam ahead," Kenny said, saluting Kai, standing up immediately and walking toward the door.

"Sadistic bastard," Tyson muttered in his mouth.

"What was that, Tyson?" Kai asked murderously.

"Nothing, oh, high and mighty captain,"

"I thought so," Kai smirked.

The rest of the Bladebreakers stood up groaning and walked after Kai.

As soon as they had said their goodbyes and the Bladebreakers were out the door. The Blitzkrieg boys sighed in relief. Ian ran towards the phone and redialed a number. A voice on the other side asked, nervously, "Did they buy it?"

"The kitty has entered the trap," Ian confirmed, "He and the neko-jin and the sugar high blond are going to Australia. While the chimp, the monkey and the computer dude, they are going to see the Psychics."

"Knock it off with the code names, Ian," The voice said agitatedly.

"You never let me have any fun," Ian complained.

"Ask her when she'll get here," Julia asked excitedly.

"Julia's asking when you're gonna get here, Hils?" Ian asked.

"Well, I'm at the airport, the flight is gonna take off in an hour," Hilary began, "Since, it's a direct flight, I'll reach Moscow in 22 hours and will be over at your place in exactly 24."

"Fly safe," Ian told her, "Bye…"

"Later…" Hilary said, and Ian heard the call end with a click. He put the phone back and grinned at his team mates.

"You people are devious and manipulative," Raul said disgusted.

"We're helping a friend," Bryan defended them.

"And sending six others on a wild goose chase,"

"Well, they chose to go on a wild goose chase themselves when they decided to follow Hilary around the word," Bryan argued.

"Forget it," Raul said walking off, muttering curses about the day signed up for their Moscow gig.

* * *

Hilary took her passport from a lady sitting behind a desk at the Moscow airport. She was glad to be back here, it had been a while since she had visited Russia."

She was smiling happily as she proceeded to get her luggage. She was thinking of the few days she had spent with the BEGA bladers. She had enjoyed a lot with all of them. Puncturing Kai's face with darts had been the most entertaining.

She was humming slightly when she suddenly felt an arm snake around her waist and another around her mouth. She tried to scream but no voice came out. The person carried her towards a secluded area, Hilary wriggled and squirmed, but with no avail. Suddenly, she got a pinching feeling and the next thing she knew she felt herself go into a deep slumber.

"I'm getting worried," Tala said, pacing back and forth. They Blitzkrieg Boys _ all except Spencer _ and Julia and Raul were in the sitting room of the mansion. They all looked tensed.

"I'm sure the flight just got delayed," Julia said unsurely, trying to comfort the others.

"She was supposed to be here hours ago…" Bran said, trailing off.

"Bad new guys," Spencer said, walking in the room. "I called the airport the flight reached Moscow on time and Hilary was seen at the airport."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tala muttered.

* * *

Hilary felt a throbbing pain in her back. She didn't know where she was, all she remembered was going to get her luggage. She shivered, involuntarily, as a wave of cold air washed over her. She opened her eyes but immediately shut them, the light was too bright. Where was she anyway? She slowly reopened her eyes and tried adjusting to the bright light which was pouring inside the room. She could feel that she was lying on a carpet; it was soft and felt like wool.

As she began to adjust to the light and started to look around, she groaned in realization of where she was. "Not again," she moaned in her mind. This was the third time she had been kidnapped to end up in this very office. She looked in front of her and saw an old man sitting in front of her. She let out an audible groan. The man was huge and commanded a powerful aura; she had only seen a few people who commanded such respect. The old man's white hair gently lay on his back. His piercing crimson eyes were glaring at her, his stare reminded him of someone she didn't want to think about and she groaned again. The pain in her back was getting worse.

She was hoping that she was having a dream in the plane. But she knew the place was real. The room was as elegant and posh as before. The dark chocolate colored carpet complimented the cream paint on the walls; the sofa set was beige colored and matched well with the black wooden table which rested at the back of the room. The old man was sitting behind it and staring at her patiently.

Hilary stood up stumbling a little. She felt dizzy. "OK, Voltaire, why am I here?" Hilary muttered, blinking several times. The analgesic she had been given hadn't still completely worn off.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Hilary," Voltaire said, a fake smile on his face.

"Did one of Kai's cats bite you on the head? You almost sounded nice back there" Hilary asked, adjusting her back with her hand. This was not the first time she had been captured by Voltaire. Twice before she had been captured along with the Bladebreakers and forced to agree to his messed up schemes of world domination. Why had he captured her alone was what Hilary was wondering.

"Why, I've always been nice to you, dear," Voltaire choked out, being nice was killing him, "Gentleman," Voltaire said looking towards the men sitting on the sofa, "Meet Hilary Tachibana, she's a friend of my grandson. My grandson is a bit upset with me and won't return my calls; I'm sure Miss Tachibana will gladly call him and convince him to come here."

The men nodded at her but she didn't respond, they looked seriously blurry to her. Hilary squinted and tried to focus on the men, why hadn't she seen them sitting there? Then realization hit her. "That's why he's being so nice," Hilary smirked at the thought. "Miss Tachibana will do what?" she thought, as her mind, which was working considerably slow, registered Voltaire's words.

"Lawyers?" she asked.

"Smart girl," Voltaire commented.

"Hilary, you know what I want," Voltaire began, "Call, Kai and ask him to come here and sign a few measly documents and you're free to go."

"I have left the team; I don't care what you want. I'm not associating with those bastards, especially your git of a grandson,"

"Hilary, dear," The false care was dripping from his voice. "I'm not concerned about your petty drama issues with my grandson. Just call him and tell him, I have you here, I'm sure he'll be here in ten seconds flat."

"No, I won't," Hilary said flatly. She knew Voltaire couldn't say or do anything with those lawyers there. Hilary smiled on the inside. "This was going to be fun," she thought, happily.

She walked over to the table. Voltaire eyed her suspiciously. He knew that he couldn't even raise his voice to the girl as long as those men were in the room. She pulled out a chair and sat down; she pulled off her shoes and kept both her feet on the table with a thud. One of the men coughed on purpose.

"So," Hilary began, "Now, tell me slowly without lying, why you need Kai."

Voltaire glared at her and adjusted his throat. "_She's just as cocky as my grandson,_" he thought resentfully. "_No wonder they like each other._"

"Well," Hilary said, taking a candy from the tray on the table. She unfolded it and popped it in her mouth and threw the wrapper carelessly on the floor. She laughed internally at her actions, "_I'm so ruining his reputation_"

"All I need is Kai signing these papers and then you are free to go," Voltaire stated, plainly.

"I don't need Kai to rescue me; I can get out of here myself,"

"You can't get out and neither can he get you out without my say so," Voltaire said, his voice losing patience. He was still glaring at Hilary's feet which were on his newly polished table.

Hilary snorted, "We'll see," she trailed off, "I see that you got your desk polished, nice color, looks much better than the old oak shade."

Voltaire glared at her.

"What?" Hilary asked innocently, "I was just complimenting your furniture. You and Kai are both so uptight."

"Master Voltaire," The lawyer was wearing glasses began, "Is your grandson coming or not? We have already given you enough time. If Kai Hiwatari doesn't sign these papers in two days, he'll inherit the company. The law has proclaimed you unfit to be in charge of such a big company," The man adjusted his throat. "with your history in regard."

Hilary let out a laugh, "So that's the story," Hilary said laughing, "You want Kai to sign papers to deny that he wants to inherit the company, you think he'll have you ended up in jail if he has access to that much power."

Voltaire glared at her. "You think you're so smart," Voltaire sneered.

"I am, aren't I?" Hilary smiled.

"Well, you're right, now call him this instant." Voltaire ordered.

"No chance," Hilary said, unfolding a gum drop and licking it.

"Why are you so scared anyways?" Hilary asked, "I thought that you thought Kai was stupid and useless."

"He is way too smart to follow orders and way too smart for his own good," Voltaire spat, venomously, "Just like you, young lady"

Hilary smirked. "I find it funny that Russian law has declared you a demented Looney unfit to run the company." Hilary said in between fits of laughter.

"I'm happy that you are amused," Voltaire said venomously.

"I'll be happy the day you end up rotting in jail," Hilary spat out.

"As stubborn as Kai," Voltaire sneered.

"Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment, old man,"

"Gentleman," Voltaire said, looking at the lawyers, "I'm sure Kai'll be here in a few days, you may leave."

"Master Voltaire," They said nodding at Voltaire. Then they looked over at Hilary and nodded, "Miss Tachibana."

As soon as the men left the room, Voltaire slammed his fist on the wooden table. Hilary flinched and her feet dropped from the table.

"What was the meaning of this?" Voltaire growled.

"What? Did you actually expect me to cooperate?" Hilary asked, "It's like you don't even know me?"

Voltaire glared at her.

"You do know that you're at my mercy?" Voltaire practically barked.

Hilary scoffed.

"I'm warning you, Hilary?" Voltaire growled.

Hilary scoffed again, "I won't call Kai, first, don't wanna associate with jack ass; second, you're in no mental state to actually run the company so it's better he inherits it, besides if it means you'll end up getting in jail, I'm all up for Kai inheriting the company."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to convince you," Voltaire smirked.

Hilary huffed. "You should join the theater you know? You're so into being dramatic!"

Voltaire glared at her and picked up the phone. "Send in the guards!" he snarled at the person on the other side.

"Oh brother," Hilary sighed.

Two extremely buff and ripped guards entered the room. They picked up Hilary by either hand.

"Gently, people," Hilary complained. "I can walk you know."

"I can't let you escape now can I?"

Hilary growled.

"Any specific orders, sir!" The guard on Hilary's left side asked.

"Just don't let her get killed," Voltaire sneered.

"Oh brother," Hilary sulked.

A few hours later, Hilary now battered and bruised, with clothes torn on all sides walked, barely, towards Voltaire's office. She was all bloody and gory and her hair looked wild. She was made to train for hours and beat up when she refused to follow orders. And she was not one to listen to commands, so, she got punished a lot. She opened the door of Voltaire's office and entered the room. A ghost of a smirk was present on her face.

Voltaire looked up from the magazine he was reading; he eyed Hilary and said, flatly, "You're getting blood on my carpet."

Hilary glared at him.

"Decided to call your boy friend, yet?"

"Really?" Hilary asked, annoyed, "You too, why does everyone think that Kai and I are together or that we like each other?"

"Because it's obvious," Voltaire stated, "So, what have you decided?"

"You went easy on me," Hilary smirked. "I thought you'd have your little drones torture me much more."

"I don't want you dead now, do I?" Voltaire grinned. "Then how'll I get my grandson, here?"

"Whatever, I'm not calling anyone," Hilary said shrugging off.

"We'll see in the morning," Voltaire said calmly. "Ask my secretary outside to lead you to your room."

"No guards?" Hilary smirked. "You don't think that I'll try and escape?"

"You don't seem to be in the condition to reach the room much less escape," Voltaire retorted, satisfied.

Hilary gave him one last glare and walked out slamming the door.

"_Just as persistent as Kai!_" Voltaire thought smirking.

**Fin**

* * *

**Well, I hoped everyone liked this, please review! It would mean a lot if you did! ^^**

**Thank you to all the readers who have read the previous chapters. :) Special thanx to the reviewers Tyhiltwilover, Dead-by-n0w, COOlz AnimeaDDict and Natasha 13 (I'm responding here since, you have disabled PMs. I'm really glad you like my stories. I'll try to update as fast as I can. :D)**

**R and R**

**Later...**


	6. Winters, Weirdoes n a Damsel in Distress

**_Winters, Weirdoes and a Damsel in Distress!_**

Hillary plopped down on the bed, and let out a sharp breath. She was really hurt, and extremely angry. Even after she'd left her stupid team, the eccentric villains were _still_ haunting her. She thanked God that Voltaire, at least, had the civility to provide her with a decent room instead of locking her up in a cell like the last time._Probably,_ Hilary thought,_ because of those lawyers!_

Hillary had no clue how she was going to get out, but she knew she'd rather crawl and beg Voltaire before she even _considered _calling Kai; she still had that much dignity. If Kai came down to Russia to see Voltaire and get her freed, Voltaire would take full advantage of Kai and make him do everything he wanted. Even if she _did_ resent Kai at the moment, she would never put him in such a mess.

Getting off the bed, and walking towards the window, she drew back the curtains, only to see that the window had bars to prevent her from escaping._ Figures!_

As she looked through the metallic bars, she saw the streets and the pavements, all covered with snow, and she couldn't help but smile, despite the pain she was in. She spent quite a while, standing there looking outside the window. Random thoughts went through her head as she watched people walk by the snowy streets. She was not going to deny it; she missed her friends, she missed all the times they had spent together. Her thoughts wandered off to the Blitzkrieg boys, and the sudden realization made her slap her hand across her forehead in frustration.

How could she have been so careless? The Blitzkrieg boys, Julia and Raul were probably going crazy about her._ Spencer, better not have called Kai!_Hilary thought dangerously.

Picking up the phone, dialled the Blitzkrieg boys' number and was surprised to hear the dial tone start ringing; she had expected for the phone to not support any number but Kai's. She felt a bit relaxed, knowing that Tala and the others would probably get her out of this mess.

_Ugh,_she groaned,_ I feel like a damsel in distress! Curse Voltaire for putting me in such a position!_

When the Blitzkrieg boys —who had been going crazy, worrying about Hilary — heard the phone ring, they dashed towards the phone. Tala was the first one to reach the phone. He had started screeching to a halt 4 feet away from the phone and ended up stopping right next to it, though he was on the floor by that time.

"_Get me out of here!"_Someone who sounded vaguely like Hilary—but with a voice ten times shriller—yelled.

"Hilary?" Tala questioned.

"No, it's the damned Easter bunny!" Hilary growled. "Get me out of this hell hole, and I mean_ now!_"

"Jeez, Hils, nice talking to you, too," Tala muttered sarcastically, though internally he was relieved to hear her voice, "Where are you? Do you have any idea how worried we all were? Spencer has been freaking out!"

"Guess where could I be, when I'm not at your place —where I was supposed to come?" Hilary stated, annoyance at her current residence evident in her tone.

"Don't tell me." Tala groaned, "Voltaire?"

"And the prize goes to the red-headed Russian!" Hilary said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh, my God, why did he capture you? Are you alright? Any injuries? Broken bones?"

"I'm fine, I'm not dead anyways," Hilary grumbled, and continued telling Tala about Voltaire's intentions.

"Hilary, you have to get out of there," Tala told her anxiously. The others were all looking at him, worry evident on their faces. Tala mouthed a "She's fine!" to them, so that they —at least— knew that she wasn't hurt.

"No kidding, Sherlock," Hilary muttered, "So, that's where you guys come in. How do I get out?"

"Where are you?" Tala asked.

"I'm in a room on the 21stfloor of the company," Hilary informed him.

"Wait, you're not locked up in a cell?" Tala asked, astonished.

"No. Old, white-haired and ugly is scared that if the lawyers find out he got me beaten up and locked up like a rat, they'd probably force Kai to take over the company even if he didn't want to." Hilary sighed.

Tala was silent for a while; he was trying to recall the layout of the company building; he had broken in there enough to know every nook and cranny of the place.

"You know something," Hilary said thoughtfully, "I get why Voltaire is so grumpy and why he hates Kai so much."

"Why?" Tala asked absentmindedly, still thinking about a way to break Hilary out.

"If I looked as hot as Kai— not saying that he is hot, but people consider him to be, so, yeah—when I was young, then ended up looking like Voltaire, I'd be pretty mad, too. I guess that's why he isn't fond of Kai; he must remind him of his old 'hot' self." Hilary paused for a second, "Did I just call Voltaire hot?"

"Not really, but in a technical way, yes!" Tala droned on.

"Eww," Hilary shuddered. "You know what? Maybe that's why ol' sour puss is so grumpy too, he thinks he's gonna end up looking like his grandfather."

"Hilary," Tala started, "Did they inject you with something?"

"Tala," Hilary began skeptically, "I'm not crazy, my theory actually makes sense!"

"Sure it does," Tala said, humoring her.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Hilary asked, raising an eye brow.

Tala didn't answer.

"You know I find it ironic that I have to count on you idiots —no offence— to rescue me." Hilary muttered. "I feel like a helpless damsel in distress."

"Hilary, I'll call you in 15 minutes. I have to discuss this with the other guys, don't worry we'll get you out of here. Just stay in the room, 'kay? And don't answer the door for anyone!" Tala finished, his forehead creased, an anxious expression on his face.

Then the call ended, and Hillary made her way to the bed— which was covered by a simple white bed sheet— and laid down on it. Exhausted as she felt, she drifted off to sleep in merely a few moments.

"Curse, you, Ian," Hilary yelled into the mouth of her cell phone, her voice echoing in the vent she was in.

"Hilary, are you sure you took the right turn?" Ian asked, he was staring at the blue print which was on the laptop screen in front of him, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Yes, I took a left turn, the 30thone I might mention," Hilary growled, "Tala, you said that this vent was big enough! How, in God's name, am I stuck then, huh?"

"None of us ever got stuck," Tala said defensively.

"How old were you guys when you last sneaked through this vent, anyway?" Hilary raised her eyebrows. She was stuck in the vent that the Blitzkrieg Boys had used to sneak out to see Kai when he had to go with Voltaire and which — according to the Blitzkrieg boys— led to the now destroyed abbey's underground labs. When Tala had told the others about Hilary's situation, and where she was incarcerated, Ian had opened up all the maps and blueprints he had of the Hiwatari Enterprises building. They had found out that there was a vent in a broom closet, on the very floor Hilary was in, which was connected to the vents they used to escape through.

"Hmm," Spencer said thoughtfully, "I guess a while before Kai escaped from the abbey, and became the world champion."

"Guys!" Hilary snapped, "That was when you were twelve, seven damn years ago! How could you have expected me to fit in these vents? I can't even move!"

"Hilary, how about you try to go back, and take a right turn ins_" Ian was cut off by the sound of Hilary's screams.

"A rat," she yelled and immediately moved her flash light in the direction of her leg, where she had felt something furry. She sighed in relief to see that had only been a very large dust bunny.

"False alert," she sighed. "Fine, I'll go back — after crawling for 45 minutes, might I add— and turn left. I swear I'm never coming to Russia again!"

"Ouch, that hurt," Bryan said, sounding offended.

Hilary continued crawling back, the vents were dark and dusty; the torch she had in her hand being the only source of illumination. She was worried that Voltaire might find out she was missing, and would probably have the whole ventilation system ripped apart to find her.

"Hey guys," Hilary began, as she fumbled her way across the vent.

"Yeah, Hils," Ian answered. He and Tala were still looking at the blueprints which were on the screen, their foreheads creased. They were trying to find the safest route for her to get out; a route which didn't involve passing through any vent which was near any place Boris might be,

"Where will I actually end up? I mean, I know this will lead me to the abbey— which you guys had gotten torn down— but, like, what is there now?"

"Piles and piles of rubble and wreckage, I'm sure you'll find an undamaged staircase somewhere that could take you to the ground floor from the basement."

"Great," Hilary muttered.

"Hey, Hils," Bryan began snickering, "Did you, by any chance, run into Boris when you were at the airport?"

Hilary could here everyone else's muffled chucking too, since the phone was on speaker.

"No," Hilary answered, feeling suspicious at her friends' intentions behind the question. "Why?"

"No reason," Julia said stifling.

"You know, this is kinda unfair," Tala whined laughing, "The Bladebreakers didn't run into him, and neither did you!"

"I thought he was in jail," Hilary muttered nonchalantly, rubbing her knee — which she had scraped on a stray screw laying on the floor of the vent.

"Nope, he escaped about 6 months ago, the police never tried to capture him, and we didn't either 'cause he doesn't seem much of a threat anymore,"

Spencer explained, cracking up after almost each word.

"Why is he not considered as a threat?" Hilary asked warily.

"You have to see him to get it, Hils," Raul chuckled, "No one can explain it!"

"Forget it," Hilary mumbled, "I'm sure I would_ not _want to know!"

After a while of silence Hilary spoke up,

"OK, I'm here, Ian, I'm turning right this time. You better pray that this tunnel is wide enough to let me pass through, otherwise, I'm seriously gonna hurt you!"

"Hey," Ian said picking up a blue print which was laid on the floor next to the laptop, "These blue prints don't specify the length and breadth of everything, you know!"

"Whatever," Hilary muttered. "And you know what? I am _so_ not staying in Russia, once I get out of these vents; I'm taking the next plane out of here!"

"I would have been offended that you don't want to stay with us," Spencer said in a serious tone, "But with Voltaire on the look out for you, it'd be better if you do leave!"

"This time alert the airport security, will you?" Hilary grumbled.

"Right," Spencer replied sheepishly.

After what seemed like ever hours, actually four to be exact, Hilary arrived at her destination. She looked out of the railing of the vent to see that the place was completely wrecked.

"Where do you intend on going now, anyways?" Raul asked.

Hilary smirked, as if at personal joke. "Rome!"

Tala choked on the coffee he was drinking.

"You're kidding?" he asked.

"Nope," Hilary smiled.

"Your team mates— " Tala began, but got cut off by Hilary.

"_Ex_-team mates," Hilary practically growled. She was trying to use the screw driver she had found in the broom closet, to unscrew the bolts of the ventilation shaft's railing.

"Right, your _ex_-team mates," Tala said sweat dropping, "are gonna get a heart attack when they find out that you intend on staying with those flirts!"

"Those flirts are my friends, and the Bladebreakers have no control over what I do!"

"If I remember right," Spencer stated contemplatively, "At the last party held by the BBA, Kai nearly snapped Enrique's neck for trying to flirt with you. I also remember him, along with your other ex-teammates, continuously glaring at Johnny when you were dancing with him. You might have noticed that Kai's eyes were screaming bloody murder!"

"They're no longer a part of my life, and I need a place to say. So, I'll be staying with the Majestics. End of discussion."

"Don't say anything to me when Kai breaks all four of their necks," Spencer said in a sing song voice.

"There's no need for him to be over-protective when the Majestics don't even try flirting with me; they know I'm not interested!" Hilary grumbled.

"Whatever you say, Hils," Spencer sighed.

"I'm in guys," Hilary said, her voice a bit apprehensive. She looked around at the wreckage and shards surrounding her. "I'll call you when I get out!"

"'Kay!" Tala answered.

"Be careful," Both Raul and Spencer added.

Hilary walked around the room she was in; everything was completely mutilated. As she was looking around, she heard a cracking sound, and looked down to see that she'd stepped on something; a blade. She bent down to pick it up and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that the blade was royal-blue in color, almost crumpled to pieces; it was an older version of Dranzer. She looked at it for a little while, before pocketing it, though she wasn't sure why she did that.

As Hilary made her way through the underground labs and rooms of the abbey, trying to find a workable staircase, she began to feel more and more claustrophobic by the second. Even though the place was almost completely destroyed, she felt choked just thinking about how much pain and misery all the abbey girls and boys must have had to go through. Her mind kept going to Kai; she kept thinking about how wretched his life must have been. She might have been mad at him, but that didn't mean she didn't care about him.

Finally, after about an hour she found a staircase; it was, apparently, going all the way up and had no steps missing. Without hesitation, she made her way out the place, without stopping to look around even once; partly because she was already too depressed and partly 'cause the roof looked as if it might come down any given second.

As soon as she got out of the door of the abbey, Hilary breathed deeply. After spending about six hours in those tightly-spaced vents and an hour more in the basement of the abbey, her oxygen-need had gotten too high. She called the Blitzkrieg boys, who were relieved to find out that Hilary had gotten out safely, before she got herself a cab and reached the airport.

She had quite some time until her flight, so she had been sitting around in the waiting area. She got up to head to the confectionary stand and as she made her way to the coffee shop, she saw a man sitting on the floor in a corner; his face was almost completely hooded yet somehow he seemed vaguely familiar to her. Hilary shrugged it off, and continued on her way.

Hilary let out a gasp as she felt someone grab her from behind._Again? _She asked herself, groaning internally.

"How are you my dear?" The person who had gripped her from behind, asked her in a sincerely sweet voice.

"Let me go," Hilary growled struggling.

"My, you've gotten taller," The man said in a way an uncle would to his niece.

"Oh, it's been such a while dear," The man said humming as he carried Hilary to where he was previously sitting. All the people who were there were watching with concern.

Hilary struggled her way out of the man's grasp before turning around to face him.

"What is wrong with all of you Russians?" Hilary snapped furiously.

The man removed his hood and Hilary's eyes widened in recognition.

_So, _that's_what the idiots were laughing about! Oh, I'll so get them back for this._ Hilary groused in her mind.

"It is so nice for you to visit!" Boris screamed in ecstasy. "The Blitzkrieg boys rarely do, they are such nice boys!"

"Oh, I'm gonna get those nice boys, I'll give them a piece of my mind!" Hilary whispered under her breath. She hadn't expected Boris to have gone loco, the 'nice boys' might have warned her or something. She felt bad for the man. He thought that he was friends with her, and her friends, not a person who had tried to kill them countless times.

"How's dear Kai?" Boris asked joyfully.

"Uh, he's fine," Hilary stammered.

"Get away from her!" A security guard yelled coming into view. "We're so sorry, Miss Tachibana, for this man's behavior. He means no wrong; he's mentally unstable. He just keeps roaming around the airport, scaring people, and we can't do anything about it since he's a resident at one of the airport hotels. We'll get him to leave you at once."

"No," Hilary stuttered. "It's fine; he's a — a friend. Yeah, a friend."

"You know this man?" Another security guard inquired skeptically.

"Yes, his name is Boris B—," Hilary stopped in mid word; she was just about to say Boris's second name, but then realization had hit her. She had realized that if those security guards recognize him as Boris Balcov, International criminal, he'd be in jail faster than she could say Black Dranzer. Hilary could see that the Blitzkrieg Boys were right; Boris really had lost his mind and there was no point sending the guy to jail. His last foiled plan had really gotten to him, apparently.

"Hilary, you must come to my humble abode for some tea," Boris said, humming again. "Is Kai here with you? If yes, then he must come too! It's been such a long time since I saw that dear boy."

_Humble abode? Dear boy, Kai? He needs the loony-bin more than he needs to be in jail!_

"No, sadly Kai isn't with me. But I will definitely give him your regards, I'm sure he misses you just as much!" Hilary lied smoothly, "As for the tea, I'd love to, but I have a plane to catch maybe some other time!"

"Of course dear," Boris said sweetly, "But no excuses when you visit the next time. And be sure to bring Kai along with you, charming lad that Kai!"

Hilary coughed. _Charming lad? _She thought. _He really needs a shrink!_

"We will definitely visit!"Hilary said, smiling.

The security guards were watching the exchange with shock and concern. Shock, since it was the weirdest meeting they had ever seen, concern because they did not trust that hobo, and they had strict orders to keep Miss. Tachibana safe if they valued their jobs.

"Goodbye dear," Boris said waving his handkerchief as Hilary walked away.

_Wow, that was weird,_ Hilary snickered in her mind,_ I can't wait to tell Ka_—

Hillary stopped mid-thought, before shrugging her head a little. She was thinking about wanting to tell Kai and Tyson about her run in with old Goggle-head, when she remembered that she didn't intend on staying in contact with her boys.

After boarding the plane and settling down in her seat and took out the blade she had found. She wondered when Kai must have used that thing. It could be from when he was a kid, or even just before he left the abbey.

She sighed internally before wondering when she'd get over Kai and her other friends and learn to move on with her life. She was beginning to think that she was addicted to them or something. Hilary shook her head and pocketed the blade once more, before taking out her cell phone. She dialled Robert's number — he being the slightly sane one of the whole team — and waited for the German to pick up.

"Good evening, Hilary," Robert said courteously, "How nice of you to call, it has been quite a while. How are you?"

Hilary rolled her eyes at his way of speaking but then, she continued to tell him the whole story and her wanting to stay with him and the other Majestics for a while.

"All of us — especially Enrique— would love to have you over, dear." Robert answered after listening to Hilary's story. "But if your friends — especially Kai— decide to get over-protective and crack our skulls, it will be entirely your fault."

"Whatever I do, does not concern them," Hilary answered angrily. "I dare them to try and hurt anyone of you!"

"Whatever you say," Robert responded unsurely. "We'll send someone to pick you up at the airport, auf wiedersehen!"

Hilary sighed and leaned back into her seat. She was extremely tired, it didn't help that she had barely gotten any rest since she got to Russia. She knew that the Bladebreakers would never even think of looking for her at the Blitzkrieg boys' place anymore, but she wanted to get far away from Russia. First, Voltaire's little punishments, then crawling for hours in those bloody vents and then spending more hours trying to find a way to get out of the abbey…all of it had taken every ounce of energy out of her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

Mystel walked up to the door, feeling slightly annoyed at the loud banging. As soon as he opened the door, he was shocked to see Kai Hiwatari barge inside.

"Where is he?" Kai growled.

Ray and Max, who were behind the phoenix-wielder, were sweat dropping. They waved at Mystel from behind their enraged captain.

"I thought you'd be asking for a 'she'?" Mystel chuckled.

"I want to know where Brooklyn is?" Kai practically snarled, his voice really loud.

"Indoor voice, Kai" Monica muttered. She was walking down the staircase; and looked as if she had just gotten up from a nap. She was clutching a blanket in her hands and was rubbing her eyes. "He's on the first floor, second room on the left."

Kai ran over to the stairs, ruffled Monica's hair, and muttered, "Thanks, kid!"

"I am not a kid," she hmphed sleepily.

"Of course you're not, sweetie," Mystel said, walking up to her and, too, ruffling her hair.

Mystel looked towards the rest of the Bladebreakers,

"You wanna follow him?" he asked, scratching the back of his hair.

"Maybe we should; he might kill Brooklyn," Ray said disapprovingly.

"Where are the other Bladebreakers?" Mystel asked casually, walking up the stairs.

"The Antarctic Circle…" Max answered simply.

"The An_" Mystel shook his head. "Never mind, I don't even wanna know!"

Max and Ray smirked.

When Kai reached the door, he opened it harshly. He went wide-eyed at the sight of what was inside; a huge room filled with pictures of all the Bladebreakers, especially Kai, with arrows and darts sticking out of them.

"Hello, Kai," Brooklyn smiled, turning around.

Kai was flabbergasted, and creeped out, to say the least.

"Wow," Both Max and Ray said, stopping near the door of the room.

"Wow, indeed," Mystel added nonchalantly.

"I still find it cute," Monica laughed, "And I still stand by my previous statement of Brooklyn having a cr_"

She got cut off as Mystel put a hand on her mouth. She tried to finish her sentence, but Mystel didn't move his hand.

"Nothing," Mystel stammered nervously. "She's just a kid, she was saying nothing!"

Kai was too shocked to utter a single syllable.

"Dude, I think Brooklyn has a crush on you!" Max said whistling.

Ray and Mystel palmed their faces. Kai glared threateningly at Max,

"Max," he muttered dangerously under his breath.

"Ha," Monica said removing Mystel's hand from her mouth. "That was what I was gonna say before I was so rudely interrupted."

She finished glaring at Mystel.

"Well," Brooklyn started, "Do you people have a reason for disturbing my 'me' time?"

Kai just groaned internally. This was not what he was expecting. He was angry because he thought Brooklyn had a crush on Hilary, _his_ Hilary! What an outrage! He hadn't expected that Brooklyn might have a crush on Kai!

* * *

**I can't believe I'm publishing this, I'm so happy I'm publishing this is! The thing is my laptop got destroyed, chances of survival, one in a million, and that thing is only barely 2 years old. How can it get destroyed in 2 years! *curse that f***ing thing!* Anyways, using my sis's compute now. How this wasn't destroyed, I uploaded it and 2 drabbles on document manager the night before my laptop blew up (figuratively, people...)**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, Tyhiltwilover, Dead-by-n0w, natasha 13, blossom cutie and cOOlzanimeaDDict. ;P **

**Anyways, I hope everyone liked this, please review. ^^ Thank you to Dead-by-Now for beta reading this. :)**

**Later...**


	7. Over Bearing Pride and Complications

_**Over Bearing Pride and, Over Bearing Complications**_

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes at all the weird looks he was getting, before mentally shaking his head. No one had answered his question of why he had been disturbed in his 'me' time. Something was definitely wrong with these people; he was throwing darts, arrows and – occasionally – knives at Kai's face and they were suspecting feelings of infatuation of him. What bull shit! And everyone called _him_ mentally ill.

Picking up a knife, he aimed it towards a dart board and launched; it landed straight on Kai's face. Mystel and Monica, who were used to this, just laughed while Max and Ray went wide eyed and Kai just blinked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Kai." Brooklyn faced the interrupters, and said in an apathetic voice. "I am _so_ not in to you."

Max and Monica snickering entered his ears and he turned towards the younger of the two, and asked sternly, "Shouldn't you be taking a nap, Monica?"

Monica pouted.

"All the noise woke me up, and besides," she continued, grinning from ear to ear, "I'm enjoying it here."

The BEGA blader rolled his eyes, the kid really needed to stop hanging out crazy bladers.

"Brooklyn," Kai began, drawing Brooklyn's attention; he was tired of this cat and mouse game and wanted to get it over with as fast as he could.

"Kai," Brooklyn interrupted, but before any one of them could say another word, Mystel spoke up.

"You two talk, and the rest of us will be down stairs." The blonde said in an edgy voice, not wanting to endure this conversation between the age-long rivals. He knew that Brooklyn wasn't all that fond of Kai defeating him and Kai wasn't all that pleased with Brooklyn for trying to kill him so it was better to stay far away from the line of fire when these two were trying to have a civilized discussion.

"He's right," Ray agreed and grabbed Max by the collar, dragging him out and ignoring his protests.

Mystel stared at Monica – who had proceeded to sit on a stool instead of exiting – and rolled his eyes. Grabbing the little girls' shoulders, he pushed her up.

"Hey!" Monica protested indignantly.

"Come on, kiddo," Mystel said pushing her out of the room. His comment made her huff.

"I am not a kid."

"Sure, you're not,"

The door shut after Mystel's humoring voice.

Now Brooklyn and Kai were left in a room covered with mutilated Kai pictures and supplied with knives, arrows and other pointy instruments. Kai was standing near the entrance, his hands folded against his chest while Brooklyn had proceeded to sit down on the stool previously occupied by Monica, and was dangling a knife in mid air near his legs.

There was an air of discomfiture in the room.

"Hilary left, it's been a few days," Brooklyn said in a serious tone, being the first to break the silence by continuing his previously interrupted words, "She failed to mention where she was going."

Kai ran a hand through his hair. "Brooklyn," he started, trying hard to maintain a calm voice. "This is not about our old feud; Hilary's just being stubborn, you know that, I just want a chance to talk to her."

"So," Brooklyn replied in a sidetracked voice, using his knife to try and aim at different dart boards. "Are you going to be apologizing?"

"No," Kai blinked, "I'll ask her about why she left and then clear up that it wasn't my fault."

"So you're not gonna say sorry?" The orange-haired blader asked, getting up from his stool. He moved slowly towards one of the dart boards, still in an aiming position with a knife in his hands, heading to see if it would land on the right spot.

"Did I not just say that, Masefield?"

"Yes!" Brooklyn exclaimed; he had finally gotten near the dart board he was moving towards. "Would have been a bull's eye!"

Kai's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"See, Kai," Brooklyn spoke, directing his attention back at Kai, "the thing is that, that was the annoying behavior I was talking about. Little drops of water make the ocean, Kai. I doubt Hilary would have leave over a simple misunderstanding, Kai. Kai, where there's smoke there's a fire. Hilary isn't well loved by the Beyblading world, you and I know that, right Kai? And you famous celebrities have too big of an ego and too fat a head to ever appreciate her or try to make her feel wanted. Oh, this isn't just one misunderstanding; these are five year's worth of misunderstandings, Kai."

Brooklyn – who had been moving around the room, gesturing with his hands while he spoke – would have gone one with his lecture, but Kai interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" Brooklyn asked, not having heard the dual-headed teen the first time.

"Why do you keep repeating my name?" The Bladebreaker captain repeated his previous words.

"I'm trying to get used to saying your name and not spitting it out with boat load of inner cursing; it's going easier than I expected." He answered simply.

Kai opened his mouth to speak, but closed it not wanting to waste his breath.

"So, Kai, did you learn anything from my rant?" Brooklyn asked.

Kai snorted. "Hilary's location? No. And if I'm not wrong that's what I asked?"

Brooklyn raised a finger. "Tut-tut. You wanted to find her to make things better, how can you make things better when you don't realize what's wrong?"

Kai just looked at Brooklyn with a look of the same annoyance as on the day of the Justice Five battle. "What are you trying to imply?"

Brooklyn arched an eyebrow and gave a perceptive smile. "You're a smart person Kai, is it not obvious?"

Kai blinked a couple of time, reflecting over Brooklyn's words. His next few words were a statement more of a question, "You don't know where she is."

"No Kai," Brooklyn said earnestly. "Now that I know you've gotten your mistake, I would tell you."

Brooklyn then, he went back to his usual business, tugging out darts and arrows and knives from completely covered dart boards. It pleased him to know that his words had made some impression in Kai's mind that he'd helped out someone he resented. He barely noticed Kai's presence, as he made his way around the room, feeling self-satisfied.

Kai, on the other hand, was left to reflect on Brooklyn's, and the latter teen tried not to interfere his train of thoughts, though he couldn't help a smirk from plastering over his face. When Kai was done contemplating he moved from his position against the wall and made his way to Brooklyn, who gave him a calculating look.

"Thank you," Kai said dryly, though his voice sounded sincere; deprecating, but still sincere.

"Hmm," Brooklyn turned sideways to look at another dartboard. "I would thank you, but I won't. I'll do it when I see that you did something right by Hilary."

Kai didn't bother to say anything else. The main reason for coming over was to confront Brooklyn about what went on when Hilary stayed at their house., though he wasn't going to admit that in front of the Bladebreakers or the Blitzkrieg boys. But seeing Brooklyn for a while and listening to him talk, had given him assurance that Hilary was just a friend to Brooklyn; nothing more, nothing less.

When he entered the living room, he saw Max and Ray laughing and talking together with Crusher, Mystel and Garland. Monica was nowhere in sight, and Kai assumed that she had finally decided to head off to sleep now that it was pretty much near her bed time. He made his way towards the exit, nodding in acknowledgement when Ray and Mystel waved at him and being extra careful not to take any route passing Ming Ming's room; he wanted no confrontation with the pop star.

In a few minutes, he was sitting on the steps in front of the house, his iPod in his lap and music blearing in his ears, in an attempt to block his thoughts. Though, the attempts went in vain. He couldn't get Hillary out of his mind; when he would find her, he would tell her that he liked her, more than just a friend. He hadn't known when the feeling of mutual respect had changed into friendship, and he had no clue when that changed into love, but he'd wanted to tell her his feelings for a long time.

Kai knew though, that the expression of these feelings carried with them too many complications; it wasn't something you could just come out and tell. Then there was the fear of the feelings not being reciprocated on her side. Then there was the fact that Hilary was one of his few, most trusted friends, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship, cause awkwardness just because he couldn't keep his emotions in check.

The cell phone in his pocket rang, interrupting his thoughts. Of answering the phone to anyone other than Hilary, Kai had no intentions, but when he saw the caller ID – it was Tala – so he decided to pick it up anyways; in case it was important.

"Hey, Kai," Tala greeted, his voice sounding nervous.

Kai mentally prepared himself for bad news. "What's wrong?"

"Okay, before I tell you what's wrong, let's correct some past misunderstandings." Tala ranted in a calm voice. "Well, I've been wanting to call you since a day after you left, but I was waiting for you to be as far enough from Russia as possible, so you wouldn't come back to harm me."

"Tala," Kai said warningly.

"Fine, here it goes," Tala took in a deep breath. "We all lied!"

Tala braced himself for an outburst, but none came. Kai rubbed his temples for a minute and then spoke up. "Just tell me what you lied about and how it complicated what happened."

He heard his Russian friend take a sharp breath before speaking again. "We lied when we said we didn't know where Hilary was."

Kai closed his eyes in annoyance as Tala continued, "She was supposed to come over to the house, a few hours after you guys left and she didn't-"

"So you're telling me," Kai cut Tala off, his voice deathly calm. "That Hilary was supposed to come to your house two days ago, and she's not there and now you don't know where she is?"

"No!" Tala yelled in protest. "Did I say that? No! I did not say that. Why are you assuming I said that? Hilary didn't come to the house, and no she's not here, and well that's because when she reached Russia she kind of got kidnapped by Voltaire."

Kai's eyes widened for a second, but before he could ask if Hilary was alright, Tala already spoke up.

"She's fine, she got out, but the problem is pretty obvious," Tala trailed off.

"He's gonna go after her;" Kai deduced, and then continued in a grudging voice "I knew I shouldn't have avoided his calls."

Tala was about to continue, but Kai cut him off.

"Wait," Kai said, realization hitting him. "What does he want with Hilary? What does he want from me that he wants Hilary?"

"Russian government is making him give up the company to you." Tala said with a snicker.

Kai blinked at his surroundings. "What?"

"Russian government has declared Voltaire unfit to run Hiwatari Enterprises!" Tala's voice bordered the edge of ecstatic hysteria.

"I'd have to run the company?" Kai's voice sounded hollow.

Tala's voice got more serious. "You don't sound happy. _Why_ are you not happy?"

"Tala, don't you get what this means?" Kai said in an overwhelmed voice. "If that happens I'm going to have to leave Japan.

"Oh," Tala said, as realization dawned upon him.

The two boys were quiet for a few seconds before Tala spoke up.

"So," he trailed off. "What're you gonna do?"

"I-" Kai paused for a second not knowing what he was thinking. "don't really know."

"Hey, I'm sorry dude, I didn't realize," Tala said uncomfortably, trying to apologize for being so happy about something which he now realized must be terrible for Kai.

"Listen, Tala," Kai said distractedly. "I'll talk to you later, alright. Bye."

Without waiting for a response, he hung up on the call. Getting up from his place on the steps, he made his way through the gardens. A dozen thoughts were running through his head that he couldn't comprehend. There he was, just a few minutes ago, thinking about telling Hilary how he felt about her and now he finds out that he has to move back to Russia. Even if he refused to take over the company right now – which definitely would neither be a responsible, nor the right thing to do – how long would it last, anyways? Voltaire would eventually have to die or get too old to run things, and Kai would have to go to Russia to take over. This was something he had never given a mind to before

Unconsciously, he kicked at a few pebbles, which ended up hitting the hedge, before looking up at the sky and sighing. These were the complications that kept popping up, that always stopped him from conveying to Hilary how he felt. Kai didn't know what to do; the thought of moving back to Russia had never occurred to him. What would he do now when he would find Hillary? Apologize for always mistreating her and being dishonest about his feelings, only to end the conversation with telling her that he was leaving and moving to Russia?

Pacing around the garden, he ran his hand through his hair, trying to come up with a way to solve a problem. Right now, he figured, the only thing that he could do was delay the problem for the time being, and – irresponsible as it seemed – take over when the time came. Maybe he could let Voltaire run the company, and in midst of the time get some of the main offices shifted to Japan, and maybe then he wouldn't have to move to Russia when it was time for him to take over the company.

Kai groaned internally; his plan was standing on a single leg which could fall any moment, but it was the only thing he had so he decided to call up Voltaire.

"Hello Kai," Voltaire answered in a calm voice. "I had a feeling you would call."

"I'll sign whatever papers you want." Kai assured him in a flat voice.

"Huh?" Voltaire said, honestly shocked; he hadn't expected Kai to cave in so quickly.

"You should not have brought Hilary in midst of this."

"Ah – but it was the only way to get you to agree."

"Well, that didn't work out all that great for you, and I would really prefer if you did not include any of the Bladebreakers in your plans; deal with me directly."

Voltaire confirmed. "So, you've agreed to let me keep running the country?"

"Yes." Kai responded, kicking another pebble which ended up hitting the wall instead of the hedge.

Voltaire was silent for a while. "Oh," he said finally, a malicious hint present in his tone. "You don't want to move back to Russia."

Kai did not answer.

"Silences just confirm doubts, Kai." The older Hiwatari told Kai with a light laugh. "Oh well, whatever your reasons be, you're doing what I want you to so I'm fine."

"I will, as long as you don't involve Hilary or the others in problems that you have with me." Kai pressed on the previous issue; he did not want any of the Bladebreakers to get more involved with Voltaire's crazy schemes than necessary.

Voltaire trailed off. "Well, if you don't comply, I will have to involve them-"

"Fine, I won't, _not_ answer your phone calls from now," Kai spat out in defeat.

Voltaire laughed in satisfaction. "Thank you, Kai; it's been a pleasure talking to you."

He hung up the call before Kai could say another word, and the young blader resisted the urge to throw the phone, instead he kicked another pebble.

As he opened the door and made his way inside the house, Voltaire's words played and echoed in his head. They had brought a new plan in his mind, but the complications in the plan were honestly making his head hurt, much more than before. The guys were going to be hard to convince to leave, when he couldn't even tell them the complete reason why they had to.

"Ray, Max," he called out, as he entered the living room. "Call Tyson and the others, all of you guys are heading back to Japan."

Max looked up in surprise. "What?" he asked.

"But why?" Ray asked looking at the visibly disgruntled new comer.

"All of us moving from place to place, it's getting stupid," Kai's voice sounded cold. "It's better if I do this alone. Besides, this is taking too long and is getting too messed up. No one is telling us where she is."

All the guys in the room were visibly taken aback. The BEGA bladers decided not to speak up, since it was not really a matter that concerned their team, but they looked equally as curious as the next person.

Ray was the first one to speak. "Kai, I don't get what problem you're having."

Kai was getting more and more annoyed; he just wanted to sleep off on his new idea. Why would Ray and Max not just listen to him? When he was asking them to do something, he must have some God-forsaken reason for it.

"Ray, don't you get it?" Kai tried again, exasperated, "This is turning into a stupid cat and mouse chase!"

"So what difference, will our leaving make?" Max asked.

"Voltaire wants some signatures from me, and he also kidnapped Hilary to get me to come. This is getting way too complicated, and I would rather have you guys back in Japan while I try to handle the Voltaire issue, find Hilary and get her to come back."

"And, how in hell will you find her?" Max asked feeling pretty annoyed at Kai's sudden decisions, more so at how vague he was being.

The addressed blader shook his head in aggravation. "I am going to see Voltaire, I'm pretty sure he can help me get to her. If you guys are with me, it'll be a problem; he would not agree to do it. But if I'm alone he might do it in exchange for me signing his documents. And when I do find Hilary, I'm the one who has to the apologizing here; if all of us crowd her, she will not listen. I need to talk to her in private and make amends."

Kai's voice was getting more and more frustrated by the second. His patience was running more and more thin, he was tired of talking to people, and he had been talking all evening. He just wanted for Ray and Max to agree with him so he could head off to sleep.

Max and Ray were in thought, not knowing what to say. Garland decided to break the awkward silence.

"You guys will be staying the night here, right?" Garland inquired, but immediately regretted saying it, since he got weird looks from everyone in the room.

Ray blinked at him, and then nodded."Fine," he then said."I'm not sure what you're planning or what you're up to, but if that's what you want then sure."

Max was going to protest, but Kai cut him off.

"Honestly, guys," he assured them in a resigned voice. "I am not doing this for the heck of it, I have an idea of what I intend on doing. Besides Hilary is not with Salima and the Psychics, the Blitzkrieg Boys, Julia and Raul had lied."

"How do you know?" Max asked; his head was beginning to hurt too, maybe it was the constant travel, but he was getting more and more tired of this Tom and Jerry game; maybe the Russian had a point.

"I just talked to Tala," Kai answered, his voice was now completely monotonous, tiredness had ceased the reactions from being displayed in his voice.

"Fine," Max said in acceptance. "Are you sure whatever your planning or thinking of doing is going to work, or are you just intending or are you just gonna improvise?"

Kai looked at his two team mates helplessly. "I'm certain I can get Hilary to come back, I am going to have to improvise."

Ray could see that Kai was not making any good sense, but he knew by now to trust the Russian even when his actions seemed unjust and meaningless. He would pull through, like he always did, he trusted him enough to be sure of that.

"We'll leave for Japan tomorrow," Ray said in a dreary voice. "I'll call up Kenny."

Max nodded in agreement, he too had decided that he should trust his captain in what he was saying, and then spoke up in a cheery voice. "Yeah, Kai, we got your back! And if having your back means going back, then so be it!" he grinned with enthusiasm, "Be sure to force Hils to call us as soon as you find her."

Kai smiled for the first time in quite a while. "Thanks guys."

Max and Ray just nodded, the former of them still grinning.

"I'm heading off to sleep," Kai mentioned, getting up from his seat.

Mystel pointed to the corridor on the right. "Second door to the left, if you need anything, ask."

Kai nodded in acknowledgement and headed off without another word hoping that there was some Tylenol in the medicine cabinet.

The remaining group was silent for a while.

"How much do you think he's not telling you?" Crusher wondered in a musing voice.

"Probably half the story, half the plan, half his reasons, half his intention," Ray replied, tiredness evident in his tone.

Garland raised an eyebrow. "And you're all fine with it?"

Ray shrugged. "We've gotten used to this Kai behavior; in the end he gets things to work out. Its pointless worrying; more pointless is trying to interfere, he's not gonna agree with us, anyways."

Max added with a playful grin."And when it comes to Hilary, I'm sure Kai's not going to mess up."

Garland nodded, not sure if he'd have been satisfied with Kai's half answers if he was in the Bladebreaker's shoes, but he thought of Kai's history and his convictions, couldn't help thinking that he probably would.

"One thing he was right about," Max yawned stretching his arms. "We really need to hit the sack."

"Amen to that," Ray agreed with a yawn. "But first we need to call up Tyson. Anyone know the code for Antarctica?"

The BEGA boys and Max sweat dropped and Ray sighed.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**Finally after ten months, an update! *dances* I literally died, died, died, died, O.o, trying to write this, writing this was almost as bad as writing Chapter 2 of my _A Stitch in Time _and trust me, this was written just as bad as that; thank you to Dead-by-n0w for beta-ing it, and fixing the issue with the repeated nouns. :) I listened to _Atlas_ by Fanfarlo about 60 times while writing this. O_o Did I mention I had a terrible, terrible head ache! X And I wrote it after coming back from my college admission interview- which went awesome by the way, so I was even more tired. -**

**Well, I hope people liked this chapter, I worked my ass off on it, and so did authoress, Dead-by-n0w! Please review, and for the love of God, do not flame. - Might, I mention, this is the 7th publish of the day! xD And the day started one and a half hour ago. :P**

**Thank you to Tyhiltwilover, Dead-by-n0w, Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, Natasha 13, Animwolfgurl, CrazyPARAMORElover, Lia 101, 09sasha, cOOlzanimeaDDict, Moonlight Serenity and Cindy Medeiros for reviewing the last chapter. Thank to everyone who read, faved and alerted this fic as well. You guys all rock! xD**

**Those of you who've been waiting for the final chapter of my two shot, _The Little Things Give You Away, _I'll be putting it up later tonight. Finally! ^_^**

**29th May, 2012. 01:40 a.m.**


	8. Brink of Uncertainty

_**Chapter 8: Brink of Uncertainty**_

The Majestics were seated in a café for the past few hours and were at the moment, indulged in having a conversation about the guest who had been staying with them for the past week. It had taken quite a long drive to reach the nearest urban area, since Robert's residence was quite cut off from population. It was summer and it was tradition for the whole team to spend the days in Robert's fortress in Germany.

That was where Hilary Tatibana had been staying with them too. The company that the sole former female of the Bladebreakers offered was clearly welcome by the boys. She was a good friend, and the Europeans were glad to help her out – Johnny and Enrique – in particular. However they didn't like seeing her throw away her life, and giving up on her friends like this, just because of some stupid misunderstanding and a boat load of criticism from people who really didn't matter.

Speaking of the Japanese girl, she had gone the rest room to attend a call from some relatives and it had been quite some time since she'd been in there. The Majestics were in a booth in the café waiting for her to return and they were using the time to discuss their discomfort with her decision. They'd been done eating quite a while back, but another freakish storm like the one that the Bladebreakers experienced on their first trip to Germany was hitting the area and the European bladers along with Hilary were trapped in the small café in Berlin for quite some time.

"Maybe on of us should talk to her?" Oliver yawned scratching his head.

Johnny was slouched next to the green haired Italian, his hands behind his head. Looking sideways he snorted at the boy, "Like she'd listen to anyone."

"I actually tried a while ago, she just started ranting about it," Robert said looking at his teammates.

"You think we should talk to the Bladebreakers?" Oliver suggested repressing another yawn. He had been up quite late the other night chatting with Hilary and the lack of sleep was finally catching up to him.

He knew Bladebreakers must be going crazy worrying about their friend. It would be the right thing to do, putting their minds at ease by informing them Hilary was fine and fine with them. Well, err, as safe and fine as she could be living in a house with Enrique, who was willing to flirt with anything that moved, and Johnny, who had developed an obsession with beating Kai at _something_, and gaining the infatuation of the girl the Russian liked, was good enough for him.

What the boy failed to see was that Hilary was clearly not interested in him in any possible way.

"We promised her we wouldn't," Robert reminded his French teammate in a stern tone. "It would be against honor to go against our words."

Oliver let out a long breath and propped his elbows on the table and rested his face on his palms.

They sat in silence for a while, in which the boys contemplated over the situation, minus Johnny who was sulking at Hilary's lack of response towards his advances. Being stabbed with a kendo stick thrice had only mildly dampened his resolve.

All four of them could ascertain Hilary's approaching figure without even glancing towards her, the stomping of shoes and the string of colorful curses coming from afar growing more obscene by the moment were a dead giveaway.

She trotted over to the table and collapsed into her seat, looking up she huffed air to blow the rebellious strands of hair that had ventured off on her face. Lethargy was creeping on her far too much, after listening to a lecture from her mother and father, and threats of being a victim to their parental wrath of apocalyptic damnation in regards to her recent travelling, the thought of even moving her hands at the moment seemed treacherous.

"I just got _the _longest lecture of my life from both my parents." She spoke up hysterically, cringing just at the thought. "There was reprimanding about the travelling around the globe alone. Not picking up their calls. The Bladebreakers refusing to tell them where their daughter was! A lot of yells for staying with random people I've met on the streets. Tch. That was just one time, and the family was friends with a relative of Wyatt's, and how did they even know about that? "

She paused to look up at the boys with an exasperated expression marring her face. Everyone seemed to be on her case these days. None of this was her fault; she had never asked to be bitched at to the point that she would have to turn into a fugitive. She had certainly not asked the Bladebreakers to go after her on this damned goose chase.

Oliver smiled in spite of himself. "I think they meant your stays with random blading teams," he guessed amusedly.

"Damn it," Hilary scowled. "You're probably right. Anyways, lots of lecturing about being irresponsible, and getting my ass back to Japan this very instant –" she rolled her eyes before tacking on, "like that's gonna happen!"

She paused for a moment ignoring the incredulous stares she was getting.

"I am so in trouble when I see them again," she wailed rubbing her temples.

Enrique pulled his mouth from the straw. "_When _being the key word."

Hilary ignored him; her face was scrunched up into a pout now. "Ooh, I bet Kai acted like a bitch and told them. That would be totally like him."

There were narrowed eyes around the table staring at the girl.

"Alright, so maybe that _isn't_ totally like him," she raised her hands defensively in the air. "But I won't hold it against him, not to do something like this, if need be."

Enrique shrugged his shoulders, muttering, "True," before going back to slurping his shake. After a few minutes of quiet soul searching and racking brains on her part, Hilary slammed her fist on the table.

"Ladies, I am going back to Japan!"

Enrique almost spat his mouthful of shake on Robert. "No," he and Johnny moaned theatrically in despair. She couldn't leave, not yet, not before either of them got a chance with her. Oliver chuckled and Robert glared with distaste at everyone in the booth.

Hilary rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her left over food. "Don't you guys see?" she asked excitedly. "No one will ever expect me to be in Japan – besides for some reason the Bladebreakers are in Russia for almost as long as I've been staying with you guys."

"Are you sure about this?" Robert inquired.

"Certain." She chastened distractedly. "C'mon," she muttered, glaring at the screen of her phone going through her contacts list. "Henry, Steven, anyone – ah! Here's Ashley's number!" grinning she hit the call button and waited for the younger girl to pick up.

"Who, are these people again?" Oliver asked amusedly.

Hilary looked up at him. "The only people I know in Japan who don't live in Bakuten – well besides my eight grade teacher, Miss Kincaid's mom," she paused to shudder, "Never staying with her again," she paused to take a sigh and put her hand on the microphone of her phone. "Ashley _was,_ once the spontaneously-chosen temporary wielder of the dark half of Dranzer – no, not Black Dranzer – whom Kai fought against, and well, she's had quite a bit of an obsession with old sourpuss ever since then, and her having been chosen by Dranzer well strengthens her belief in how she and Kai are meant to be – if you ask me, she can have him.

"As long as she doesn't keep treating me like I'm overstepping some territory lines with Kai, I wouldn't care if she jumped him."

The entire Majestics team minus Johnny stared at the brunette girl with raised eyebrows.

Hilary gave them a blank look. "She's a nice girl and a good friend – when she's not obsessing over Kai," she added. "I'd like for us to be friends with her not resenting me for associating with Kai."

"You're willing to live with such a girl for the rest of your summer?" Enrique smirked.

Hilary deadpanned. "I'd rather spend it with Ming Ming then facing my teammates." She blinked at her own words. "Okay, so maybe that was an exaggeration, but still Ashley is okay and her teammates are great – wait, she pic –" she gestured the other occupants of the booth to be quiet while greeting, "Hey, Ashley, how are you?"

"_Hilary?" _the voice on the other line inquired.

"Mm-hm," Hilary smiled rolling her eyes childishly. "So, how are you? It's been a while since we last talked."

There was a few-second silence before the girl answered. "I'm good, vacations, training, the usual."

"Can I crash at your place for a while?" she asked slowly. Asking a favor from a girl who was less-than-fond of her was awkward and not to mention a blow on her pride, though she wouldn't mention that to her friends.

"Uhh, sure," Ashley answered unsurely. "You and…?" she trailed off uncertainly.

Hilary hit the back of her head on her seat. She smiled a huge fake smile and answered in her calmest voice, "Oh, no worries, just me."

"Okay, cool," the younger girl answered. "When should I expect you?"

"Umm," The brunette trailed off scrambling for a response, staring at the other occupants for help. _Three,_ Robert mouthed nonchalantly. "Three days," she answered doubtfully. "Yeah, three, give or take a few hours."

"Great. Say hi to Kai for me."

_I'm not with Kai! _"Sure," she answered in a cheery voice. "See you soon, thanks."

"No worries," Ashley's voice was offhanded.

Hilary breathed a sigh and slumped back in her seat. These awkward conversations with resenting females had become a part of her life ever since she became a Bladebreaker. Now that she was out of the team, she'd probably stop being hounded by fan girls. Damn, she was leaving her friends because she was fed up bashing from the fan girls.

Was she being, pathetic right now…!

Slumping further into her seat, she resisted the urge to groan. Instead she shook her head, telling herself that there was no point in reassessing her actions. If she really was taking a wrong step in leaving behind her friends, just because she was overwhelmed by the criticalness by which she had been judged over the years for it, by different people for different reasons, then she was certain they would catch her before she completely messed up.

Everyone at some point has had the urge to just run away only to see if someone one would care enough to catch them, and that was what she was going through. Although she didn't want to be caught, a part of her wished that Kai cared enough to follow her and not give up, no matter how much she tried avoiding him.

The whole purpose of this trip though all the Bladebreakers were, but mainly it was Kai. He was the one she was the closest to, the one who accepted her into the team, the one she was far too infatuated with for her own good; he was also the one who's actions always left her hurt the most, this was the last unoffered chance he had, to try and get her back, and if he didn't try hard enough to take it, then, well it was his loss.

She had sacrificed her life for their sake without getting any form of gratitude for, as long she could. Not anymore. If this time there was no reciprocation, she was through. This was merely a preservation instinct, she could no longer deal with Kai or the rest of her teammates if they weren't willing to stop hurting her in every way possible.

Nevertheless, this was not the time to be mulling over whether Kai really cared to try to get her to come back. She had given it her best shot, trying to get him and the others to come to terms with whether she mattered to them or not. If he didn't, it was his loss. She'd have no regrets; it would be painful, but she'd just have to stop wasting time and move on. Right now was the time to plan for the likelier future in which she would have to move on. What better way to deal with regret and heartbreak then continue lollygagging shamelessly around the world on her own, as her parents so eloquently put it.

"Now," she muttered distractedly, drumming her fingers on the table, "how to get out of here?"

Oliver's face lit up. "If you're willing to walk four miles in the rain, than the airport has the Polanski blip, I'm sure I can get you to Japan."

"No –!" Everyone yelled simultaneously. Even Hilary knew about Oliver's disastrous blip flying fiasco in stormy weathers; she was desperate, but she wasn't enough to bet her life on the French boy's flying.

"Alright, alright," he snapped, raising his hands defensively in the air. "Well, I guess we're stuck here till the storm clears then."

"Whatever," the maroon eyed girl mumbled taking a sip of yet another cold mug of coffee. It had been three hours since they'd been stuck in the place and the storm didn't seem to be clearing anytime soon. It had already been far too long that she had been in Germany; she needed to relocate so that the Bladebreakers wouldn't be able to find her.

If being in Russia was some sort of a hoax they'd manage to somehow pull off, then it could be that they were in Germany, and if they managed to find her than damn she'd have nowhere to escape to. She had to get out of this place, and soon.

Johnny was still silently sulking in his seats. It wasn't all that hard to imagine being with Hilary, she wasn't all that heavy on the eyes, and the fact that it would irk Kai to no extremes that was a cherry on the very creamy and delicious cake.

He was the Gladiator of Glasgow, no way was he going to be in second place to an amateur like Kai at anything. He would get Hilary to like him if it was the last thing he'd do. After a long time, he finally straightened up, and looking up at the only girl in their acquaintance with a smirk in place, he started, "Hilary, if you're bored –"

Before he could even think of continuing, he got cut off by the girl he was addressing. "Not in a million years, Johnny," Hilary told him warningly without even looking up from here for the nth time since she'd been staying with these boys.

Johnny swore audibly. "Why?" he whined before leaning back into his seat once more, folding his arms against his chest and resorting to stare at the storm raging outside.

Her phone rang and Hilary looked at the screen and her eyes narrowed when she saw that there was no ID. She picked up the call and uttered a "hello."

"Where are you?" The voice on the other side sounded pissed. Hilary cursed herself internally, she should have known better than to pick up a random number. Then again, Kai hadn't tried calling her as of yet.

"Kai," she smirked triumphantly. "Your questions are never questions. They're demands, obliging and creepy demands, which never have, and never will make me bend."

The sound of the Bladebreaker captain snorting could be heard, and Hilary resisted the urge to snicker. "Tell me where you are," he practically snarled at her.

"Nope," she said the corner of her lips curling into a smile. "Not happening, Kai.

There was another growl from the other side.

Hilary felt good talking to Kai after so long. There was no denying that she had missed him. "What's the motive for the call – I'm sure you knew I wouldn't tell you where I am," she chuckled mischievously, raising her head to look up at the ceiling.

There was silence from the other side, and she unintentionally started biting on her lip as she waited for him to answer.

"I missed you."

Unexpected words reflexively said out loud shattering the short built silence shocked both partners of the conversation. Hilary was caught off guard to say the least and the color draining from her face was clearly visible to the European boys who were now staring at her uneasily.

"Oh," was the only response she could give.

Kai's voice was pleading as he spoke again, "Come home, please."

Frankly, despite the guilt as it made her feel, Hilary believed this wasn't enough. She wasn't ready to forgive him, not yet. Not until something drastic happened, which was highly unlikely, in the case of which, she'd move on, which her initial plan was. She heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, Kai, I have to do this. I'm sorry."

"Tch." She heard him grunt. "Fine then, I'll find you and drag your ass back to Japan."

The corners of her lips lifted again, and the apprehension began disappearing from her features. "You can try, Kai, but I'm not going to let you," she shot back smartly. To see such a confessing proclamation from Kai who despised people in general was more than what she had presumed to get.

She could practically hear his smirk over the phone. "I don't _lose,_ Hilary."

"You keep believing, that," her smile turned into a grimace. "This will probably be the last time you'll be talking to me." Before the boy on the other line could utter a response, she muttered. "Bye, Kai, catch you on the flip side," with those last words she cancelled the call.

Ignoring the Majestics apprehensive glances and the electric blush that spread across her cheeks when she heard Enrique smirk, "she _still_ loves _him_," to her face Hilary leaned back into the seat once more, closing her eyes and pursing her lips in concentration.

In the past few days in Germany quite a few toll taking arguments had taken place, and now after these conversations with her parents, then Ashley and now Kai, Hilary was now anxious to leave the country as soon as possible.

A part of her wanted him to find her, and convince her to go back home with him, but another really never wanted to have to suffer seeing him again…

Hiding in Japan was a great idea at this point, finding her would be quite difficult for her teammates. If they didn't bother to find her before summer ended than she would finally close the blading chapter of her life, move in out of town, maybe, just, start fresh somewhere.

If by some hope they actually found her and managed her to convince her to stay. She was running away to see if they would try and catch her, but she also wanted to be sure that they wouldn't give make her feel inconsolable and wretched enough to want to runaway every now and then.

It was hard to decide what she would do when the summer would end.

* * *

Kai let out a low growl when Hilary cancelled the call. To be fair, he hadn't even expected her to do anything other than cancel the call as soon as she heard his voice, but still he couldn't help feel seethed as she hung up on him, and he was left alone again without the comforting feeling of being in contact with her.

A week had almost passed since he had been in Russia, and yet he hadn't seen Voltaire yet. The people the old men sent to him claimed that Lord Hiwatari was busy. Tch. Kai knew how busy he was, the only thing he was doing was making attempts at irking him.

Part of him wished that he would just inherit the company and get rid of the damned leverage his grandfather had on him, which he kept exercising all the time. Then again, taking over the company would lead to another boat load of complication which he was more determined to avoid.

Still, it got pretty damned troublesome. Today would finally be the day when Voltaire was supposed to be the day when allow himself to grace Kai with his presence, still it had been two hours into Kai being in the waiting room and there was no sign of the older man inviting him in.

This was in every sense Hilary's fault. She was the one entirely to blame. It was because of her he'd been travelling around the world on this cat and mouse chase. Voltaire trying to get a hold of her again was one of the major reasons he was willingly going to be signing whatever Voltaire wanted him to sign.

Most of all she was the reason he couldn't even dream of leaving Japan.

The rest of the Bladebreakers were back in Bakuten. It hadn't taken much convincing on his part to get Ray, Max and Kenny to agree, a yell was enough to get Daichi into line. Tyson being Tyson and the pain in the neck that he is, however was quite harder to convince. He continued badgering Kai about having frozen in the Polar Regions for nothing. There was no way he was going back to Japan and leaving him – _him – _to search for Hilary alone.

His thoughts of Tyson's accusations of him wanting to be alone with Hilary – tch – were knocked from his mind when he was finally called in, into Voltaire's office.

Kai entered the familiar office without a knock and took a few moments to register to his new surroundings and notice the subtle changes that had come into being between his last visit and now. Get in and get out, as quickly as humanly possible, that was the plan.

"Kai," Voltaire greeted smiling wickedly. "It's been so long. How's my favorite grandson?"

The younger Hiwatari gritted his teeth and tried to stop his eyes from twitching. He was in no mood for his grandfather's fake formalities. Crossing across the carpeted room, he took a seat on a chair in front of the giant desk of the old man.

The white haired man ignored the silence from his grandchild and continued speaking.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. See, when the lawyers the government sent to bother me found out that you were back in Moscow and ready to hand your life back to me – err, comply to a few of my wishes, including testifying the fact that you indeed do not want to inherit the company at this moment and want me to continue running Hiwatari Enterprises, they withdrew the time margin." His lips curled into a smirk. "And I didn't think you'd mind spending a few days in your home town before seeing me."

Voltaire took out a pile of papers and dropped them on the table. He could tell from Kai's face that the boy hadn't ignored his little slip of the tongue. Looking up at him he smiled revoltingly, "All they state is that you agree to let me run the company because… ya-da-ya-da-ya-da, while you'll be still have full access to every thing and you won't be inheriting unless the government deem me unfit well, again."

He finished his explanation with a reckless shrug and lacing his fingers under his chin continued critically watching his grandson. "Any objections?" he threw in for good measures.

"I'll_ still_ get full access to the company and the funds?" Kai asked narrowed his eyes.

The old man grunted. "You noticed that you got cut off?"

Kai's left eye twitched. He had been living for the past many months supporting, himself with only the menial amount of money he and his other teammates got for being the BBA's team. "Yes, Voltaire," he bit out each word. "I did."

"Fine," Voltaire assented. "You'll _actually _have access to the company and funds again." Not that it would make a difference to him. He had only cut off Kai for his own twisted amusement.

Kai nodded, and continued, his voice lowering considerably. "I need you to start getting a main office set up in Japan for when I _do _inherit the company."

The owner of Hiwatari Corporation smiled coldly. "What if I deny?"

Kai shrugged. "You know it won't make that much of a difference to me."

Voltaire smirked knowingly. "I am aware, I just wanted to see your reaction." He paused for a while and continued smirking meaningfully at his young prodigy of a grandson. He had expected this, for Kai to want to want to come back was not something he was chipping for. The boy had friends and life in Japan.

Kai might be smart and experienced, but his course of action was easily predictable. And to him, the boy was far too childish and far too devoted, despite not wanting to, for his own good.

For some reason he couldn't fathom, he was glad he'd decided to let Kai be. He had destroyed his childhood and the life of his parents and though he had his reasons and he did not regret anything he had done. Still, he was glad he decided to let Kai be after it was clear he didn't need the boy. Seeing the boy or his father or mother before him suffer made no affect on him, but seeing Kai happy with his friends and his new life did give him a warm feeling in his stomach. Even if he got a second chance he would not undo what he did to him, yet when now he didn't have to make Kai suffer, he wouldn't just do it for the sake of it.

As Voltaire analyzed his reactions, Kai noticed it was at times like these when he apprehended that no matter how wise he was, how un-childish and mature his thoughts and ways may be, and how he was far too capable for anyone's good, Voltaire was still his grandfather, older and wiser and much more skilled. And if he seriously decided to make his life hell again, he knew he wouldn't stand much chance against the man.

The older Hiwatari had given up on him after the Russian championships and resorted to just irking him for his abandonment, but if he ever decide to use him again, Kai knew that he wouldn't stand much of a chance, at least not alone.

"I don't mind the condition, carry on." After a while of contemplation, Voltaire admitted, signaling for his grandson to continue.

"Keep Hilary _out of_ all of this." The boy hissed in a cold hard voice. His face was painfully serious, he was not joking around with this, not in the slightest. "And the rest of the Bladebreakers," he added as an after though blinking all the while.

Voltaire resisted the urge to chuckle. Like he had said, predictable and devoted… Well, he was in a good mood right now, and besides he never had any intention of harming the Japanese girl other than using her as bait to lure Kai in, but alright he'd agree to the boy's condition.

"I won't involve Tatibana into any of our issues again." He told his grandson, his eyes glinting and the smirk still in place.

Kai nodded mutely and picked up the papers from the table.

Ten minutes it took for the boy to read through the entire document and sign on each page. He threw the file back on the table and

"Now if you don't mind, since I have access to the company and all that it works for, again," he began in a lazy and scorning voice. It was his turn to smirk now. "I need you to find out for me where Hilary is."

Voltaire sighed.

He should have expected this. Kai's reasons for surrendering chairmanship revolved entirely around Hilary.

It was actually amusing him to see his emotionally crippled grandson so sincerely caught up in this girl. The Japanese girl though bitchy as she was seemed good for Kai, she genuinely cared about him. On the same hand, his grandson's sole reciprocation would probably be visible to a blind man. And Voltaire was even at his age a man with twenty-twenty vision. His own perception and shrewdness, he was well aware of. He knew he wasn't at the top of the world for nothing.

However, he had no reason to want Kai not to be happy with the girl.

He would help Kai, sure, though he doubted that even his bad luck of a grandson could screw this – whatever he believed he had with his Japanese friend – up on his own.

And if this would give him more leverage over him than even better, though he didn't need Kai as his pawn to dominate the world, he still needed Kai for troublesome little things like this _unfit to run the company_ issue.

"Fine," Voltaire agreed, still smiling in satisfaction. "I'll help you find your little _friend._"

Kai's eyes twitched in annoyance again. Damn. He would never question if Hilary was worth all this trouble, but still when he found her, he was going to make her suffer, he'd drag her with him through hell and back for all that she was making him go through. It was no longer a question about _if _he found her and made her realize she was stupid for thinking he didn't care, it was only _when and where._ Mark his words; he was going to show her how damned worth it she was to him, and he would drill it into her thick skull that she was never letting her out of his sight again.

* * *

**AN: Long due update. lols :) Hope everyone enjoyed. Review, if you can.**

**BlossomCutie, Moonlight Serenity, Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, Dead-bY-n0w, Natasha13 and 09sasha, thank you very much for reviewing the last chapter. **

**For those who don't know Ashley was from the Beyblade movie, the girl who got possessed by Dranzer's evil half. lol Henry and Steven are those other guys from the movie, who got posessed.**

**06:25 p.m. 1st September, 2012.**


End file.
